Deepest Desires
by TomiShaped
Summary: Harry starts having dreams, not the kind he wants either. Bad Decisions, Bad Outcomes, and Pesky little Yuuku's there to spoil the fun, or add it. Warning SLASH HPDM. And lots more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** 'Ello loves… okay, so… I did have another name on xXx Silver Star xXx, But… it was giving me problems… that… and I just decided to make a new one why? Because I'm just cool like that. Oh yeah… don't deny the love! Lolz… n e who!

This story, yes… has been posted before, but this version is updated. I changed a lot, added a lot… killed some stuff… merged some of the chapters together, making the chapters longer, and since my last post of this story on my old name, have gotten into more lemons and better at writing it. -loves lemons- N e who! Shall I let you go on? Yeah… I'll stop boring you with my useless rants… of absolutely nothing! Except for this…

Before you read, I hope I find everyone well? Yes? Well, good. Okay, first thing first, this is Harry Potter slash. So, if you're afraid of that kind of stuff, back away-Now! _Watches as half of the room leaves. _Now for the rest of you still here, this is rated 'R' for a reason. Afraid now? Then go away, I don't want to be the one who corrupted your minds. _Sees the back row leave_. Now for the rest of you, have fun reading and enjoy.

Soo… since you love me, which I hope you do, you will read the revised version and, as always, REVIEW!

Love Always,

Wish x Me x Dead,

xx-Kari-xx

**Thank Yous: **None Yet

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter & Co. They all belong to J.K.R. & Co.

xXxXxXxXx

**Reminders:** xXxXxXxXx are between scenes, xXx is before a smut, lemon, sex scene, -.- is a dream, and ummm… I think that's it for now! Oh and _italicized _things are thoughts, and if the -.- are by them dreams.

xXxXxXxXx

_**Part One**_

xXxXxXxXx

-.-

_Lips softly caressing his own, before sliding his tongue in Harry's mouth, tasting him. making him shiver with a surge of pleasure. Harry felt a row of kisses moving from his neck to his stomach, his body tensing with each placement of the caring soft lips. A smile played on Harry's own. The owner of the lips looks up from his position. _

_"Don't stop," Harry moaned._

_"I won't," The blonde said, licking Harry's lips lightly_

_Harry groaned and pushed his hips to his new-found lovers, "I want you."_

"_Then you shall have me, Harry." Draco said running light fingers down Harry's arms. _

_-.-_

Sitting up in his bed, Harry screamed loudly, waking up the other boys in his dorm.

"Oi! Harry, you okay?" said his redheaded best friend, Ron, from his own bed.

Harry looked at him, his face showing a little emotion.

"Harry you look like you're about to be sick."

_I'm not gay, right? I mean Draco? I hate him?_

"He's right mate, you look a bit green."

Harry shook his head, trying to get the image and voice of Malfoy out of his head. "I'm fine," He said through gritted teeth, "Just a bad dream."

"About what?" said sandy haired Seamus.

"Nothing," Harry said ignoring the worried stairs.

Dean, Neville, and Ron all took this for a good answer knowing not to mess with Harry. Seamus, however, still had not figured this out.

Seamus opened his mouth to speak but Dean quickly said, "Drop it, Seamus."

Harry relaxed a bit when the room was quiet except for the slow even breathing of his dorm mates, and the snores from Neville. Well, all except Seamus.

"Harry?"

"Drop it, Seamus."

Seamus crawled out of his bed and sat next to Harry, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry lied.

"Tired?" Seamus asked.

"Yes."

"Annoyed?"

"Yes."

"Want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes."

"Your _really_ want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes."

"Are you getting pissed off?"

"Yes."

"Almost there?"

"Yes."

"There yet?"

"Yes."

"Wanna Shag?"

"Seamus, I don't flow that way," Harry said smiling at him.

Seamus gave Harry a cute pout, "Damn, I had hoped you would have got into the habit of saying yes and-"

"Got it, Seamus." Harry said shuddering.

"You _sure_, Harry?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Anyone else would be dead for saying that, but this was Seamus, loveable, laughing, childish Seamus.

Seamus walked over to his own bed, "Offer still stands."

Harry pulled the covers over himself, hiding from Seamus' view, "Night, Seamus."

Seamus laughed, "I love you, Harry."

Harry shook his head, "You love everyone."

A grin passed Seamus' lips, "True enough."

xXxXxXxXx

Harry was the last to wake up and leave his dorm. The last of his sleep was good, and Draco free. _Thank God…_ Harry thought to himself when he had awoken. Harry sighed; he didn't wanna think about that; all he wanted was to have a completely normal day, though for him that was kinda hard. Thinking about the dream though, that would be bad. Harry slowly made his way to the great hall, making sure his eyes didn't dart over to the Slytherin table as he passed it.

"Offer stands."

"Morning to you too, Seamus." Harry said without looking up.

Harry took a seat between Hermione and Ron. "What was that?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry said shortly.

"Bad night, Harry?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Harry looked up and her and nodded.

"Dream?"

Harry nodded again. _How does Hermione always know?_

Hermione didn't press on the subject, which Harry was grateful for.

_**THWAP**_

"Ow! Dean! What was that for!" Seamus yelped.

Harry turned around to see Seamus rubbing his head where Dean had hit him.

Seamus and Dean both opened their mouths to speak, though Harry cut them off, "I don't even wanna know."

Hermione took the last sip of her pumpkin juice and looked at Harry and Ron, "Alright you two, lets go, we're gonna be late."

"But I'm hungry! I haven't even eaten yet!"

"Oh well, should have gotten down here quicker," Hermione scolded pulling Harry and Ron off the benches and off towards the dungeons.

When they walked up to the door, they saw a big sign posted on it, something that made Harry squirm. Harry read out loud:

"Your new partners for the rest of the year"

"Look for us," Hermione inquired.

"Me too!" Seamus said jumping behind them. Dean grabbed the back of his robes, "Say please, Seamus."

Seamus smiled, "Yes mama. Harry, please look for us? OW!" Dean hit him again.

"Hermione you're with, Ron. Dean…. Ha, lucky you, you get Seamus." He shook his head as Seamus wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

"You're with Neville then?" Ron asked looking over Harry's shoulder and noting that Lavender and Pavarti were once again partners.

Harry scanned the list to find his and Neville's names, "Uhhhh…. No… Neville is with… Parkinson… weird she's normally with Malfoy…" As his said it, his mouth dropped and his eyes grew wide. "No bloody way! It's gotta be wrong!" Harry said in beyond shock.

"Who?" Ron urged.

"Malfoy! _I'm_ with fucking Malfoy?" Harry said irritably.

"Harry, I'm sure you're just reading the wrong name." Hermione said kindly, "Let me see," she pushed him aside to read the list, chewing on her lip when she realized he wasn't wrong, "I don't believe it. It's… It says Malfoy, Snape... really put you with Malfoy…"

The five-minute bell rang and people were starting to line up behind them, wondering what was taking so long. Hermione grabbed the back of the boy's robes, "Com'on Get in there. We're going to be late."

xXxXxXxXx

**A/N:** Uhhhh… ummm… HI! Yeah… part one! REVISED! MUWHAHAHAH! Part two from last time was much to short, so I HAD to redo it. Or rather, lengthen it, add some Seamus love, and make it part of part one! I have new ideas for part two anyways. I think Draco may take over with that one. :P You know you love it.

N E WHO! Suggestions are loved! And Wanted… AND NEEDED! Almost as much as REVIEWS! I am addicted to those things, so leave a lil' word or two… or ten… yeah! Words make the dead Kari happy!

So… Read… Review… Praise the Seamus and Draco loves. Even though Draco is not really there yet -.-'''

Love Always,

Wish x Me x Dead,

xx-Kari-xx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Oh yes, I am back! With another revises thingy of, DEEPEST DESIRES! And it is probably spelt wrong cuz I'm oh so ghetto like that

Okay… something I've never done before, and I am doing now. I am willing to answer questions about A- this story (as long as it doesn't give away to much stuff, B- Me, and C- anything u think u want me to answer. Why? Because its fun… and I'm weird like that. Oh yeah, feel the love.

N e who! Enough my damned Ramblings… on to the story! Oh, and one more thing, on my honor, this story will be updated AT LEAST once a week if I get reviews! Much love!

Love always,

Wish x Me x Dead

xx-Kari-xx

**Thank Yous: **prettybeka

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter & Co. They all belong to J.K.R. & Co.

xXxXxXxXx

**Reminders:** xXxXxXxXx are between scenes, xXx is before a smut, lemon, sex scene, -.- is a dream, and ummm… I think that's it for now! Oh and _italicized _things are thoughts, and if the -.- are by them dreams.

xXxXxXxXx

**_Part Two_**

xXxXxXxXx

-.-

"_Mmmm… holy hell… Harry… don't stop…" He moans, arching his hips._

"_Now, now, lover… why would I do this?" He feels Harry lips on his own and himself grow harder at the soft touch._

"_I want you." He says licking at Harry's neck._

"_Then you shall have me." Harry says as he ran his hands down the blonde's sides. _

"_Fuck me?" He begs._

"_As you wish."_

-.-

"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME!" Draco yelled sitting up.

Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise all rolled over in their beds and looked at Draco.

"What are you three looking at?" Draco snapped shaking his white-blonde hair, "Mind your own business."

Goyle grunted, "Whatever…"

"Your problem not mine…" Crabbe mumbled before the others heard loud snores.

"He's right Draco," Blaise said looking at his best friend.

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise and pulled his covers back on, as they had fallen off in his screaming. "Yeah, how so?"

"You're the one waking up and screaming, we didn't even say anything."

"Bug off, Zabini." Draco scowled.

"If you want us to, you should stop waking us up with your damned sex dreams." Blaise scowled turning over and falling back asleep.

_What the hell was that all about? What is the wondrous 'Golden Boy' doing in MY dream? Of all places!_

xXxXxXxXx

"Sleep well, Draco?" Pansy asked him as he sat down at the table.

"Wonderful, Pansy." He said, completely forgetting about last nights dream.

"That's good; Goyle was saying something about you waking up screaming. I was just worried." She said in her natural-annoying trying-to-be-seductive voice.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course. I got to go; I left my potions homework in the dorms. I'll be back."

"Don't be late for class, my love." Pansy cooed.

xXxXxXxXx

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the potions room. They looked around and noticed that each table had two names on them. Hermione and Ron went to the middle right table while Harry, rather hesitantly, walked over to the one where Malfoy sat.

Sure, being partners with Malfoy would have sucked for any Gryffindor. Though Harry had his own reasons why he didn't want to have Draco as his partner.

Harry sat down next to Malfoy and stared at him. _Draco really has beautiful eyes; they are like silver pools of mercury. WAIT? No, no, no, just wait one minute. Where did that come from! I Am Not GAY! And Draco Malfoy Sucks! I hate everything about him from that horrible smirk to that gorgeous body. Gorgeous Body? What the Hell Is Wrong With Me!_

"Is there a reason you're staring at me, Potter? I mean, I know I'm hard to not stare, but surely the golden boy could control himself," Malfoy said icily.

Harry slightly blushed, "Only wondering how I got stuck with a git like you for a partner," Harry finished just as cold.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Very original, Potter. Who are you stealing your comebacks from? Weasley? At least that would explain why it sucked."

"Whatever Malfoy. Can we just get through this potion? You're not worth me getting into trouble for… again." Harry said clenching his teeth.

"Of course, _Perfect_ Potter doesn't wanna get in trouble. Looks like the Golden Boy lives up to his reputation." Malfoy said sneeringly.

"Watch it, Malfoy." Harry said warningly as he wrote down the directions to the potion, his hands gripping tightly against the quill.

"Watch it? Or what? The Wondrous Scar Head will hit me? Fat chance there. The boy who just wouldn't die would nev-"

_**WAPPA!**_

Harry punched Draco square in the nose and he toppled over. Not waiting a second, Malfoy got to his feet, pounced on Harry, and hit his head on the floor.

Snape heard the 'thump' and looked around to see Draco and Harry beating the living daylights out of each other,

"Malfoy! Potter! Stop!"

Draco pushed Harry into the side of the table and everyone was starting to crowd around to two teenage boys and 'accidentally' made it so Snape couldn't get through.

"Malfoy! Potter!" Snape screamed again.

Harry kicked Draco in the stomach and Draco fell over and hit his head on the edge of the table.

Draco ran towards ran towards Harry and rammed him into a wall, banging his head with force. Harry managed to grab Draco's arm and push him away and onto the ground once more. Draco scowled and tripped Harry, who landed hard on his arm and everyone heard a loud crack.

"Arg!" Harry screamed.

Draco looked up, his face was completely white except for the blood running from his nose.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled running towards him.

Snape pushed her out of the way and pulled Harry to his feet. "Malfoy! Potter! Hospital Wing! Now!" was all he could muster to say.

Harry and Draco gather their things (with much difficulty on Harry's part) and walked out the door.

Both of the boys robes where splattered with blood. Harry had a cut lip and Draco had a bloody nose and a cut by his eye. Both of them had bumps on their heads from being hit against one thing or another.

When they walked into the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey looked flabbergasted. "What on earth happened to you two?"

Draco bushed by Harry's broken arm, knocking it on purpose.

Harry winced, "_We_ happened to us."

Madam Pomfrey pushed both boys to separate beds across from each other. She walked into her office and brought out a big bottle with a light blue potion in it. The sprinkled a few drops on the cuts which healed instantly.

She shook her head before poking Draco in the stomach, "OW!"

"Broken rib," she said and pored a glass of the potion, "Drink."

She walked over to Harry and saw his arm, "Learn your lessons, boys." She said then poked it.

"OW! Bloody hell…"

"It's broken."

"I could have told you that."

She poured another glass of potion, "Drink."

Harry sipped it before spitting it out, "Nasty!"

"Drink it Potter, Malfoy. It will make you fall asleep; you may leave when you awaken." She turned and left.

The boys scowled at each other before drinking the potion, Harry practically gagging from the taste.

xXxXxXxXx

-.-

"_Hey Sexy!" Draco smiled to the person across from him. They smiled back, letting a chill run down Draco's spine. "I've been waiting for you."_

"_Good." Said a familiar voice in a rather seductive tone._

_Draco walked over to them, getting barely an inch away from their face, "Kiss Me."_

_Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him into a tongue tying kiss, sending shivers and goose bumps over Draco's body. Draco moaned into it running his hands into Harry's pants. "I want you."_

-.-

"Ahhhhh!" Draco shot up in bed to see Harry waking up.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

_Wow, Harry has pretty eyes. They are like two emeralds. WAIT Just One minute! I HATE POTTER! What the hell am I thinking! I hate everything from that bloody scar on his head to the perfect Quidditch built body. Perfect! Where did that come from? And when did I start thinking about Harry's body… and the dream… the second one. What the bloody hell is going on!_

"Malfoy, why are you staring at me?"

Draco Blushed.

"Malfoy?"

He shook his head, quickly recovering, "Just wondering why I didn't break your neck instead of your arm."

Harry sighed and got out of his bed, "Whatever."

"Where do you think your going?" Draco said standing up.

"I'm awake, I'm leaving."

"Not before me." He snapped pulling himself out of bed.

"Watch me."

Draco ran over to Harry and pushed him against a wall.

Harry pushed Draco away, "I don't wanna fight."

Draco pushed him against the wall again. "Who said I wanted to fight?" he said slightly surprised at how easily this came out of him mouth.

"Malfoy, just get off of me."

Draco's hands slid around his waist. _I am just doing this to mess with his head… right?_

"What the HELL are yo-"

Harry was suddenly cut off with Draco's lips being pressed against his own.

The blonde's lips were like ice, and they sent shivers down his spine. It took all he could not to melt into the kiss, that is, until he realized who he was kissing. He pushed Draco away with ease.

Draco was happy with the look of shock and disgust on Harry's face. Harry's lips were so warm, so inviting, so… perfect. They sent fire all through his body, but this fire was addicting, and Draco wanted more.

_What the hell was that… did… did that just happen… did Draco Malfoy just kiss me?_

Draco looked at the confused look on Harry's face. _I wonder if he wants another kiss as badly as I do…wait… NO! I don't wanna kiss HIM again!_

"Potter." Draco sneered.

"I… I got to go," Harry said slipping out from Draco and the wall and running out of the hospital wing, leaving Draco to himself.

xXxXxXxXx

**A/N:** 'Ello loves! Like the longer chapters better? –shrugs- I… don't know! Go figure. :P I know nothing. I just got home from a week of damned choir things. And I am going to be post chapters up once a week from now on. I just had this little problem called exams. And they sucked… a lot… I fail a good few of them… AS IF I CARE! –giggles- Oh well… only thing that matters to me is… ummm… writing. Soooooooooo here ya go!

Oh yeah. And I am leaving for California on April 6th. Choir Competition. WISH ME LUCK!

READ AND REVIEW!

3 Always,

Wish x Me x Dead

xx-Kari-xx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **They call me slim shady. I'm back. I'm back. Heheh… sorry… I am listening to him now. Gotta love Eminem.

It may be a bit longer before the next chapter gets up, going to California in a week. So if I'm lucky I'll be done with the next chappie before then. 3

Soooo… ya'll wanna read something funny?

"Everyone had Monopoly. Everyone had it. No one liked it. Even if you think you liked it. You didn't. Because this is anybody two and half hours into a game of Monopoly. **_–POW-_** 'FUCK THIS GAME! It's four in the morning Grandma! YOU WIN! I'm sitting on Baltic with CRAP! I'm paying luxury tax up the ass. And I hate when you're the banker, where'd you get the pink fifties you cheating whore. DON'T TOUCH ME GRANDPA! Nana is a cheating _WHORE! _And I should poke your eye out with this little doggy.'"

Heheh… gotta love Dane Cook. He makes me smile. And he's really hot at that.

"And the pickles…"

Heheh…. Right Mimi? PICKLES!

"Sweet sour sauce on my pussy."

Anywho! I'm gonna go on to the story.

Love always,

Wish x Me x Dead

xx-Kari-xx

**Thank Yous: **Nickole Riddle, haruslave, and It's the voices' fault

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter & Co. They all belong to J.K.R. & Co.

xXxXxXxXx

**Reminders:** xXxXxXxXx are between scenes, xXx is before a smut, lemon, sex scene, -.- is a dream, and ummm… I think that's it for now! Oh and _italicized _things are thoughts, and if the -.- are by them dreams.

xXxXxXxXx

**_Part Three_**

xXxXxXxXx

Harry ran far and as fast as he could, he was running quit out of breath and hardly realized where he was going. _That did not just happen… that did not just happen… that did not just happen…_ those were the only words running through the teens mind. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath a figure out where exactly he was. He decided that he could walk from here, he was running so fast he didn't even realize that he was so close to Gryffindor tower. His mind was fogged again and he walked right into the portrait of the fat lady.

"What out dear boy!"

"Sorry," Harry muttered, "Balderdash."

The Fat Lady swung open and Harry went into the common room.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed running over to him, "Are you alright?"

"Hermione, it was just my arm."

"Yea, I know but…" She put her arms around him, "Harry… are you sure your okay…? Your face… looks a bit green… and confused."

"Er… Uh… No really, I'm fine."

"But-"

"Hermione, leave him alone. He said he was fine." Ron snapped at the bushy headed girl.

"FINE!" Hermione said staling off to the girl dorms.

"Thanks, Ron."

"No problem, Harry." Ron said. He normally didn't really mind if Hermione bugged Harry, but he wanted to talk, "Bloody Hell, Harry! The way you punched Malfoy! That was bloody brilliant."

Harry smiled gratefully, "Yea well, he got me back."

"Broken arm, big whoop. You embarrassed him in front of his own mates! That was awesome!"

_Broken arm, that wasn't the bad part. Or rather… how he got me back._ Harry shuddered. _No, you're not supposed to be think about that._

"Harry… are you sure your okay? Your shuddering and all…" Ron said.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go to bed."

_Can I join you? Wait no! This is your FRIEND!_ Ron shook his head emptying his thoughts, "Okay, see you in the morning."

Harry walked to his dorm to find Seamus there.

"Harry?"

"Drop it, Seamus."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry lied.

"But you look blue."

"No, Seamus."

"You look green."

"No, Seamus."

"Fine," Seamus said getting a little giggly, "Then you look pink."

Harry shook his head with a slight smile, "Fine Seamus, I'm pink."

"Wow, you're a poof too!"

"Seamus!"

"Sorry…" He lied, "Are you tired?"

Harry sighed, Seamus did this all the time, "Yes."

"Annoyed?"

"Yes."

"Want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes."

"Your _really_ want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes."

"Are you getting pissed off?"

"Yes."

"Almost there?"

"Yes."

"There yet?"

"Yes."

"Wanna Shag?"

Harry shuddered just getting the biggest mental picture of Malfoy kissing him.

"Ah! So there is something wrong!"

"No Seamus."

Seamus walked over and jumped right next to Harry. "I wished you tell me."

"Seamus… no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, _pretty_ please with cherries on top?"

"Drop it, Seamus."

"Fine, but only if you kiss me."

"No."

"Then I won't go away."

"Seamus!"

Seamus got a wicked grin across his face. "I'll leave, but only if you kiss me."

Harry sighed, "No."

Seamus out his head lovingly on Harry's shoulder, "Why deny our love Harry."

Harry laughed at this, "Because you share it with everyone else."

"Oh… right." Seamus looked up at Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"Seamus!"

"I love you Harry!" he said running out of the room.

_Of course… Seamus gets away with everything. Why does he have to be so… Seamus? _ He shook his head and look at the door where Seamus had just ran off.

xXxXxXxXx

Draco slowly walked down to the Slytherin dorms… thinking. Something he happened to do a lot more then people would think.

_What the hell is my problem? I kissed Potter! Why the FUCK did I go and do something like that! I must have just hit my head to hard, yea that's it… to hard._

Draco finally made his way back to the common room and said, "Pureblood Magic." The second he walked in he was tackled by Pansy.

"Oh my goodness! Draco!" She kissed him on the cheek, "Are you okay, my love?"

_That was unpleasant._ Later he has said it burned his cheek like acid.

"I'm fine, Pansy."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes." He snaped.

"So you want anything?" she said sitting on his lap.

"Yea, you off of me so I can go to bed." Draco said under his breath.

"What was that sweetie pie?"

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" He said not looking at her.

"Oh, them. There are still in the great hall eating." Pansy said running her arms around his neck.

"Figures." He muttered. Pansy snuggled up to Draco, kissing his neck softly. "Pansy, get off of me."

"WHAT?"

"I wanna go to bed."

Pansy bit Draco's ear, "Can I come?"

"Pansy, I just wanna go to bed."

She put her hand between Draco's legs and bit at her own lip 'seductively.' "Draco… I need this." She said rubbing her hand against his cock. _What is with him? He never denies me._

"Pansy, I don't wanna." He said trying to push her away.

Pansy stood up angrily. "What! Have you like all of a sudden turned into a poof!"

"NO!" He argued.

"Draco, I could easily have any guy I want."

"Then go-"

"But I don't want any other guy, Draco. I want you!" She continued.

"But-"

"So if you're not a god damn Homosexual, fuck me Draco! Fuck me right here and right now!"

"Pansy, will you-"

"I'm serious Draco! If you don't I will go tell-"

Draco ran towards Pansy and pushed her against the wall. "Tell who what?" He whispered in her ear.

Pansy bit licked at his ear and smirked, "Everyone how you denied me. That you have gone to men."

"You're a fucking lair, Pansy." Draco said.

"Yeah, but who's gonna believe you? You're certainly not fucking any other girls right now, are you?" She smirked.

Draco sighed, he knew she was right.

xXx

"That's what I thought, baby." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He pushed her legs down and put his lips to her ear, "Last time, Parkinson."

"You wish, Malfoy." She retorted.

Draco's hands grabbed at her pant buttons and undid them, pulling them down as he kissed her stomach and went even lower. His hands moved up her back and down and grabbed at her hips as his tongue slid against her already wet sex. He could feel the shiver running through Pansy's body as he sucked on her little nub, it was making him sick.

"Mmmm…." Pansy bit her lip trying not to moan, she could feel herself getting wetter and her body began to writhe with please, "Please… oh god... Draco…" she started mumbling nonsense under her breath as Draco slid to fingers inside her. _Never again… oh god…_

Draco used his other hand to undo his own pants and pull out his own cock. He pulled his finger out of her and Pansy moaned in protest. Draco scowled to himself and brought his lips to hers before he slammed into her, catching the girls' yelp of pleasure in his mouth. His hands grabbed at her ass so he could help her thrust onto him.

"Mmmmmmmm Mmmm. Draaaacooooo…" she moaned trying to hold in her orgasm.

_Cum damn-it. _Draco thought to himself. He was getting rather board. He slammed harder into her and bit her neck, harder then normal.

Though Pansy was happy he did this, within a few seconds she felt her body shiver and felt her orgasm.

xXx

They had finished, or rather, Pansy had. Draco never really got into it.

Pansy kept cuddled to Draco and stayed close to green flames of the fire.

"I love you, Draco." Pansy whispered.

He was surprised at how little these words affected him. He was surprised at how little he enjoyed fucking pansy.

_Am I really a poof? Do I actually want Harry? _

xXxXxXxXx

**A/N:** DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUN! Soooooooooo! What do ya'll think? R&R!

Update in a week or so!

Love always,

Wish x Me x Dead

xx-Kari-xx

_**P.S.** REEEVIIEEEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I was gonna wait till I got back from California, but I really wanted to write some more Harry/Draco story. I have started on a new little one-shot song-fic. It'll be called Note to Self, so it's up take a look!

Well, since I posted the other chapter up... Uhh... -checks- yesterday. -Sigh- I should wait, but I am too lazy to wait! Be happy, be very happy. Another reason this is up cuz I got 100 hits!

I need something funny to put up here… -goes to look for some Dane stuff-

"It was Peace. Peace is when you would shake the hands of the people around you. And you knew peace was coming because the priest would say it five times rapid fire. He'd go, "My peace I leave, my peace I give to you. While we ate Reese's Pieces with the Lord. And I have a piece of lint in my peaceful EYE!""

"Most people who wanna go back in time wanna go back to the Jesus time and its like, ya know, I don't think you are invited! I would wanna go back to when my parents were doing it to have me run in there and slap my dad on the ass and say "WOOOO-HOO! I'm your son from the future!"

"Dane: If you could have any superpower what would it be?

_Guy: Duh... Jesus..._

Dane: You wanna be Jesus? God your such an egotistically prick. -Plubt- here have some spaghetti you're very egotistical. Heheh... awe Christ... not you."

AnyWHO! Read and Review.

Love always,

Wish x Me x Dead

xx-Kari-xx

**Thank Yous: **Demitria Miriam

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter & Co. They all belong to J.K.R. & Co.

xXxXxXxXx

**Reminders:** xXxXxXxXx are between scenes, xXx is before a smut, lemon, sex scene, -.- is a dream, and ummm… I think that's it for now! Oh and _italicized _things are thoughts, and if the -.- are by them dreams.

xXxXxXxXx

**_Part Four_**

xXxXxXxXx

Harry woke up the next morning thanking god it was Saturday and that there were no classes. After he got dressed he walked downstairs and into the common room. Hermione was the only one in there; she was sitting in an armchair by the fire, reading, yet again, another book, which looked as if it could have been over 1000 pages easily.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said.

"Hey, Harry." Hermione said smiling.

"Where's Ron?"

"Fred and George took him, he seemed sacred." Hermione said, almost giggling remembering the look on Ron's face.

Harry laughed as he sat down.

"Harry can I tell you something?" She asked looking over her book.

"Yea." He said looking back at her.

Hermione closed her book.

_Uh-oh. I'm in trouble._

"I don't know how to tell you this but… um…" Hermione trailed off.

Harry stood up, "Hermione? Are you okay?"

Hermione stood up and grabbed Harry's hands. "Don't you get it Harry, I am more then okay. Harry I… I…" She said nothing but instead grabbed Harry into a long passionate tongue-tying kiss.

When the kiss ended Hermione looked at Harry.

"Hermione…"

"Yes Harry," Hermione said almost dreamily.

"I'm gay."

"Wha… what?"

"Yea… I'm kinda not into girls."

"You… you can't be… when did… did you decide this?"

"Just now." Harry said, not thinking his words through.

"Excuse me?" Hermione snapped, sounding rather hurt.

"Well no… it's not because of you… its just… not exactly. I just realized that Seamus was right. I'm a poof."

"And how did you come to realize this just now?"

"I have never been kissed by a girl like that."

Tears were swelled up in Hermione's eyes, "But…"

"You see Hermione… when I was kissed by-" he stopped.

"Kissed by whom?"

"No one." Harry said turning his head from her.

"Is it Ron?"

"What makes you think it was Ron?"

"Ron has been out of the closet for a year. But he was too scared to tell you. So he told you by kissing you. That is so sw-"

"Hermione, it wasn't Ron."

"Oh… Wait a minute! Did you know Ron was-"

"A poof? No."

"Oh My God!" Hermione's face turned ash white, "I wasn't supposed to tell you! Oh My God! Ron's gonna kill me."

"Make you a deal."

"What?"

"You tell no one I'm gay, I tell Ron nothing."

"Alright… deal." Hermione said gratefully.

They sat in silence for a while until…

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Who kissed you?

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Cant tell you that either."

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Please!"

"Hermione!"

"Dropping it." She said looking at him suspiciously.

xXxXxXxXx

"Hey Lover."

"Hey Seamus." Harry said without opening his eyes.

"How come you lied to me?"

Harry opened his and turned on his bed to look at Seamus, "About what."

"About being a poof."

"What makes you say I'm a poof?"

"You're pink!"

"Then I don't wanna be pink anymore."

"Purple?"

"No."

"Yellow?"

"No."

"Baby Blue."

"No."

"Hot Pink?"

"No."

"Black?"

"Fine, I'm black."

"You're a black poof."

"Seamus."

"Green." He grinned.

"Seamus, you're a poof." Harry said sitting up.

"No, I'm not." He said seriously.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm Bi!" Seamus said proudly.

"Okay then, still a poof."

"You're a poof."

"Seamus!" Harry snapped.

"I'll go away now." Seamus said sitting next to Harry.

"Then go away."

"I am."

"Thank you."

"Harry?"

"Yes, Seamus?"

"Your Pink." He kissed Harry's cheek again and ran off.

Harry shook his head wondering why he had not yet killed Seamus.

xXxXxXxXx

Ron had come back from 'visiting' his brothers in a pure state of shock. Hermione and Harry found this extremely funny. Harry and Ron sat next to each other and were talking of Quidditch. Hermione had doubled over with laughter by seeing the boys next to each other that they hadn't seen her since.

"What's gotten into Hermione?"

Harry shrugged.

"Maybe she was attacked by the giggling monkeys from outer space."

"Ron, you're such a poof."

Ron looked shocked, "Who Told You!"

Harry looked confused. "Told me what?"

"Never mind."

"Ron, are you really a poof?"

"No, why would you say such a thing?"

"Oh my god! You are!" Harry joked.

"Am Not!" Ron said defensively turning a slight shade of pink.

"You're Pink!"

Ron looked flabbergasted, "No… no, I'm not! You are!"

"Yea, and damn proud of it."

"Harry…"

"Yes."

"Since when are you pink?"

"Since Seamus told me I am."

"Why does Seamus think your gay?"

"I don't know, maybe because I am."

"Since when?"

"I don't know. But I realized it yesterday when Hermione kissed me."

"Hermione kissed you!" Ron felt a bit jealous at this.

Harry nodded. "Yea… I think I kinda hurt her feelings though. I told her I was gay."

"What did she say?"

"She said since when, I told her since now."

"Like, just when she kissed you?"

"Yea." Harry flushed.

"Harry, you are the biggest dumb-ass ever!"

"I know."

"What did she say after that?"

"She was like, how did you just realize it? I said, I had never been kissed by a girl before the way she kissed me."

"And?"

"And What?"

"That couldn't be the end of it!"

"Well, I told her that Seamus was right about me being a poof."

"And then?"

"There was no and then."

"And then?"

"No and then."

"And then?"

"No and then." Harry snapped.

"…"

"…"

"…And Then?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Then I told her someone kissed me."

"Who?"

"Hermione suspected it was you." Trying to get Ron off his idea of who had really kissed him.

"Me?"

"Yup, and said it was so sweet that you opened up to me."

"You lie."

"I say only the truth."

"So you're gay."

"Yup."

"And you know I'm bi…"

"Yup."

"No more secrets."

"Nope."

"So who kissed you?"

"Nope."

"Ever gonna tell me?" Ron asked.

"Nope."

"Is it worth even askin'?"

"Stop, Ron. You're starting to sound like Seamus."

"What's wrong with sounding like me?" Seamus said running up to them from behind.

"Nothing, Seamus." Harry said.

"Hey Seamus, did you know Harry was a poof?"

"Ha! I knew you were pink." Seamus said excitedly.

"Yea, well, Ron's a poof too!"

"Ha! You are both pink!"

"So are you!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

Seamus looked at them in surprise, "Riiiiiiiight! I knew that,"

"Sure you did." Ron nodded.

"I did!"

"Sense when?" Harry inquired.

"Sense now!"

"Of course," Harry said laughing.

"Are all three of us poofs?" Seamus asked.

"Yup!" Ron said proudly.

The three boys got back to the tower not noticing the person following them in an invisibility clock behind them.

_So, Potter is a gay. That's wonderful. Just absolutely perfect. _Draco Malfoy walked away looking extremely happy.

xXxXxXxXx

Draco walked back up to his dorm thinking about Harry. He had decided after he started to following Harry, that he wanted him. He wanted to feel those warm lips again. He wanted the flames to lick at his lips once more, as they had done that one day he stole the kiss.

_I wonder if potter likes me. Well… he said that he turned gay after someone kissed him. That someone was me._ Draco had a very smug look on his face, staring into the fireplace.

"Hello? Draco? Are you in there?" Pansy said moving her hand in front of his face,

Draco shook his head, "Huh? What?"

"I asked you a question."

"Sorry, I was kinda lost in my mind."

"Obviously, anyways, my question was," she said impatiently, "What do you want to do this weekend?"

_Go and shag potter. No, don't say that._ "Um… I'm not quite sure yet."

"Let's go do something."

"Like what." He asked in a bored tone.

Pansy licked Draco's ear, "Have fun."

Draco wiped his ear, "Next time I 'have fun' with you, I will have to kill myself,"

Pansy flipped her long black hair, "What do you mean?" She looked at him confusedly.

Draco stood up, away from Pansy's reach, "Exactly what you think I mean."

Pansy pulled on a strand of her hair. "Draco… do you not… love me… anymore?"

"I never loved you, Pansy. Your nothing but slut."

"Slut? A few things wrong with that Draco. One, I'm not a slut, and two, you fucked me." She scowled at him.

Draco winced at the second part, "A mistake I will never make again."

"The only reason you would even be able-"

"'To Say that is if I'm a poof.' You said that last time. And you know what Pansy, I AM gay."

"No… no your not."

"Yes, Pansy, yes I am."

"You mother fucking liar!"

"Not lying."

"If your not then prove it."

"How would you like me to do that?"

"By... ummmm… telling me who made you gay."

"Who made me gay? No one MADE me gay, Pansy."

"Someone had to of!"

"Well, then it was you."

"Me? How the HELL was it _ME_?"

"All those years of you hanging on me, or anyone for that matter, it'd enough to make anyone flip from straight to gay,"

"You mother fucking BASTARD!" Pansy yelled, embarrassed and hurt.

"Pansy-"

"Don't you 'Pansy' me!"

"I was just going to tell you to get off my robe, your standing on it."

"Humph!" Pansy stalked off.

_I have to go find Potter… Harry. _Draco walked out of the common room looking for Harry. He needed to talk to him.

xXxXxXxXx

**A/N:** Yay! All our boys are gay! Well, bisexual and gay are two different things, I should know. ANYWHO! Lets see, list of gay/bi characters: Ron, Fred, George, Dean, Draco, Seamus, Harry, and uh… I think Neville.

Now some of you may say it is impossible for all five of the Gryffindor boys to be gay or bi, but its not. Because I said so. So… meh.

REVIEW! Because without them this story will not go on.

Love always,

Wish x Me x Dead

xx-Kari-xx


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I was gonna wait till I got back from California, but I really wanted to write some more Harry/Draco story. I finished Note to Self. Go look it up and read it!

And I am starting on a new one-shot. Seasons of Love.

Well, since I posted the other chapter up... Uhh... -checks- Friday. -Sigh- I should wait, but I am too lazy to wait! Be happy, be very happy.

I need something funny to put up here… -goes to look for some Dane stuff-

Here's another way to be remembered, again, this one is more personal, it's more for you because nobody is ever going to know that it was you... but you'll know, and that's all that matters. Next time you go to a party, a great big party, go into the room where all the coats are, and shit on the coats... Guaranteed at some point somebody is going to walk outta that room and go, "SOMEONE SHIT ON THE COATS…. SOMEONE HAS SHIT ON THE COATS" That's the only thing you can say when someone shits on the coats, "Someone shit on the coats." They might say, "I think someone shit on the coats", but you know… You just don't want to be the bearer of bad news, "I think someone may have shit on or around the coats area, there's a smell of shit around the perimeter, the vicinity of coats. Leading me to believe that someone has shit..." But again you're there, you're there watching it all happen, and it's your job, all you're going to do at some point, you're going to lean in and go, "What!" And then blend back into the crowd... "What! I hope that it wasn't on my coat." And then, boom, you're a phantom, you just disappear, disappear.

AnyWHO! Read and Review.

Love always,

Wish x Me x Dead

xx-Kari-xx

**Thank Yous: **Demitria Miriam, It's the voices' fault, Seve-Suzie, and so predictable

**Thank Yous For Note to Self: **taylor-leighyoung and RachieBabe

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter & Co. They all belong to J.K.R. & Co.

xXxXxXxXx

**Reminders:** xXxXxXxXx are between scenes, xXx is before a smut, lemon, sex scene,

-.- is a dream, and ummm… I think that's it for now! Oh and _italicized _things are

thoughts, and if the -.- are by them dreams.

xXxXxXxXx

**_Part Five_**

xXxXxXxXx

It was raining all of yesterday, and since it was a Saturday, no one went outside. The ground was wet, and the mud made it slick, especially by the water. Harry was walking down to the lake when he fell over.

"_You okay, Harry?"_

_Harry looked up and saw Draco in front of him. "Since when am I Harry?"_

"_Since I realized I am in love with you."_

"_Wait a minute? Wha?"_

"_You heard me."_

"_No actually I didn't, could say that again?"_

"_I said I am in love with you."_

_Harry's eyes widened, "How!"_

"_Let's see, I had a dream, I kissed you, I fucked Pansy, I followed you, found out you are a poof, told Pansy she was a whore, and now told u that I love you. That work?"_

"_All except the part about fucking Pansy, I liked it."_

"_You're not mad?"_

_Harry looked at Draco, "Why on earth would I be mad?"_

"_You hate me. I hated you."_

"_I don't hate you, Draco."_

"_Prove it."_

"_How?"_

"_Kiss me."_

_So he did. Harry pulled Draco into a long kiss. He pried open Draco's mouth and slipped his tongue in there. Pulling it out and Draco's following it._

_When they finally pulled away to breath Harry backed up a step._

"_People can't know." Harry said._

"_I know."_

"_It's not normal."_

"_I know."_

"_You want this to work out?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Write to me and tell me your ideas on how to make this work," Harry said leaving._

"_Harry!"_

"_Yes, Draco?"_

"_Nothing, I just wanted to hear you're voice."_

_Harry shook his head and left._

xXxXxXxXx

"Harry? Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked sitting on the ground, Harry's head in her lap.

Harry blink a few times before seeing Hermione's face clearly in front of his, "What happened?" he mumbled.

"You fell." Ron said smiling, "It was brilliant!"

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, "Thanks Ron. Uhm... where's Dr- Malfoy?"

Hermione looked at him kindly, "Don't worry, Harry. Malfoy is no where around."

"He wasn't here?" Harry asked, almost desperation in his voice.

Ron looked at him suspiciously, "No, no where around. Why?"

A pink tint showed in Harry's face. _So Draco was never here. He never said he loved me. We never kissed. Well, we did, but not just then. It was nothing but a dream. A horrible yet wonderful dream._

"Harry?" Ron looked at him as he helped Hermione off the ground.

"Just wouldn't want him to have another reason to poke fun at me."

"Makes sense," Ron said no longer suspicious.

"I will meet up with you guys later," Harry said standing up as well.

"Where are you going?" Ron and Hermione called after him.

Harry just waved and ran off.

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron. _Why do the cute ones have to be gay? I mean, Harry first of all, and Ron. I mean… not to mention he said he would never love me. This life is grade 'A' sucking._

Ron looked at Hermione. _She is pretty. No… pretty is an understatement. She is so… so hot. This is so not fair? Why do I have to fall for her? After that big thing last year about me never loving her, she'd never go for me. Well, what the hell. How will I ever know if I don't ask?_

"Hermione?" Ron looked at her.

Hermione looked back at him, "Yes, Ron?"

"Remember last year when I told you I would never love you."

"How can I forget?" She looked away, looking almost hurt.

"Well, that's not entirely true… actually… its not true at all." He pulled her face looking at him.

"How?"

"I'm in love… with a girl." He said.

"Wha? Ron… you… you're… gay."

"I never said I was gay, I said I was dating a guy. I'm bisexual."

"Really?"

"Yea..."

"What are you telling me this? Now, I mean."

"Well, umm…" he trailed off.

"Ronald!"

"Because I'm in love with you!" he blurted out.

"Don't say that, Ron!"

"Why?"

"Because, I love you, and I don't want to be tricked!" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not trying to trick you, Hermione! I seriously love you." He said making her look at him.

"Do you truly love me?" She asked, tears falling down both cheeks.

"Yes, I do." He said wiping her tears away.

"How can I believe you?" Hermione's knees were getting weak and were endanger of letting her collapse.

Ron smiled at her, he brought his lips down to hers and gently kissed them. When he looked at her face, Hermione was crying almost harder now.

"What's wrong, Hermi?"

"I can't believe this is true. I can't believe you actually just kissed me." _His lips are so soft. I… don't want… to be… hurt… But I love him. I know I do._

"Hermione, I will never hurt you."

"Promise me?"

"I Promise."

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Hermione."

xXxXxXxXx

Harry was running into the castle and not paying attention where he was going, he just needed to find Draco. He turned a corner ran right into two people making out.

"Ow!" Yelled three voices.

Ginny and Neville looked up at Harry in pure shock.

"When did you two start snogging?" Harry said standing up.

Neville helped Ginny up and Ginny said, "Don't tell Ron."

"That's exactly what I was going to do. Going to run down to the grounds and say, 'Hey Ron, Ginny and Neville are snogging upstairs.'"

All color faded from Neville's face and Ginny laughed.

"Ginny! How can you laugh! Ron is going to KILL me!"

"Nev, he was joking."

"Were you Harry?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Oh…" Neville blushed, "I knew you didn't hate me that much."

"I got to go. I'll see you later Gin, Neville." Harry said walking off again.

xXxXxXxXx

Harry ran as fast as he could looking for him. Where could he be? He turned left, right, right, left, left again until…

"Draco!"

Draco spun around. "Harry!"

xXxXxXxXx

**A/N: **I know… I mean… I stop right there. MUWHAHAHAH! I guess Neville's Bi… not gay. Because last year, when Ron said he was dating a guy… he was dating Ron. Heheh. Which is why Ron would kill him for being with Ginny, cuz he broke up with Ron to be with Ginny. I dunno, its something to do with those damned red-heads.

Oh… and I am sorry this one is shorter… but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger type thingy.

Well… REVIEW!

Love Always,

Wish x Me x Dead

xx-Kari-xx


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **You know I love you…. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight? Soooo! Here ya go. The next chapter to DD. My reasoning…? … Sorry for the o' so long break. I was away in California for a choir competition. We got two seconds and a third place. Meh… I was pissed at us. –beets choir with sticks- -sigh- oh well….

Then I had to do the whole… 'family thing' for Easter. Fucking hell. OH! And I found out my aunt is pregnant with her third kid and decided not to tell me even though I am going to be raising this one like I have raised her other two. -.- ANOTHER girl -.- I'm about to have three kids and give birth to none of them. Oh well. :P I love the kids anyhow! 3 3 Sooo… wish me luck on not killing myself when my aunt has this kid. -.-

I need something funny to put up here… -goes to look for some Dane stuff-

WARNING! THIS ONE IS LOOOOOONG!

So many crappy- the first job I had, right. The first job when I was uh 17 uh was Burger King. That was the first job that I had, alright. I didn't want to call it Burger King either cause like yanno. So I used to call it the BK Lounge. If the girls were like... Where do you work?... I was like I work down at the BK Lounge. I'm a bouncer at the BK Lounge.. Can we get in? Not without coups. Not without coups baby. So I get the job because my one older brother, my older brother Darrell. He's the manager and I'm like this is gonna be awesome cuz my bro, manager hooked me up.. He was a dick! He thought he was THE Burger King! You know what I'm saying? He sucked! He would put me on drive thru every single night. Why to this day do people insist on yelling at the drive thru? It's modern technology. I'd have my little headset. Welcome to Burger King. May I please take your order? _WHOPPER. Sir? WHOPPER NO ONION._ Excuse me, I'm fucking bleeding from the ears here ok? Let's turn the main down a tad, ok skidrow? _LARGE FRY MOTHAFUCKA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU BURGER KING! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK BK BROILER?_ I would rather have had people yell, it was when people didn't talk loud enough. That drove me CRAZY. I'd have like 10 cars out there and I'd be like Hi Mam May I please take your order? _mumbles some pickles, no no no cheese, uh extra cheese, pickles_ What do you want? What do you want? _mumbles bun seeds, no bun seeds What do you want?... no no no no yes no cheese, extra pickles mumbles how much? eh cheese_ Mam I can't-hello_?...pickle, extra pickles, cheese, bun seeds, and pickles all my pickles and some extra pickly pickles,cheese,_ pickles OK are you trying to molest me via drive thru. What are you saying? _Chicken tenders. Sweet and sour sauce on my pussy! _DRIVE AROUND GET SOME SAUCE DRIVE AROUND MAM SAUCE SAUCE SAUCE she wants it her way. That's our motto. It's- come on sauce!

I took I took a lady's order one time. I'll never forget this. I go like this.. Mam. That'll be $3.75. Please drive around. And then there's like this long pause and then she goes.. _Where do I go?_ ...Where do you go! You follow the one fucking road you're on to me! Where do you… Ok mam you're gonna go to the Texaco station. Take a right. Go 5 and a half miles southeast. You're gonna see a guy in a yellow poncho. His name is Hank. He'll take you to the whopper Lair. That's where you go. And you've got 10 minutes to get there or we take your food!

AnyWHO! Read and Review.

Love always,

Wish x Me x Dead

xx-Kari-xx

**Thank Yous: **It's the voices' fault, prettybeka, and IcyBlu

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter & Co. They all belong to J.K.R. & Co.

xXxXxXxXx

**Reminders:** xXxXxXxXx are between scenes, xXx is before a smut, lemon, sex scene,

-.- is a dream, and ummm… I think that's it for now! Oh and _italicized _things are

thoughts, and if the -.- are by them dreams.

xXxXxXxXx

**_Part Five_**

xXxXxXxXx

"Draco!"

Draco spun around. "Harry!"

"Seamus!" said as voice turning around the corner.

Harry and Draco's faces both turned to look at the Irish boy who just walked over, "You!"

"Me!" Seamus said happily standing in between Harry and Draco.

Draco strained to look passed Seamus to see Harry, but his head was in the way.

"Seamus? Is there a reason you are here?" Harry asked.

Seamus turned his back to Draco, which made him mad, and looked at Harry. "Not really."

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting somebody?" Harry questioned.

"Am I?" He looked puzzled.

"I think so."

"Who?"

"Ummmm… Lavender?"

"I might be! I'm not one to keep a girl waiting!"

"But you are by standing here," Draco inquired.

"Oh my God! You're right!" Seamus ran off.

"Is he really supposed to be meeting her?" Draco asked.

"Who knows, even if he wasn't, no one can get mad at him."

"Okay…" Draco stared at Harry. _Why is he here? To torment me about that kiss? I already have told off Pansy... but…_

"Draco… did you…" Harry trailed off. _What on earth am I doing! This is DRACO MALFOY!_

"Did I what?"

"Are you…"

"Am I what?"

"And can…"

"Spit it out, Potter." Draco snapped,

"Are you gay?"

"Yes." Draco said quickly, "Why?"

"Umm… umm…"

"Are you gay, Harry?"

"Yes…"

"Why are you here?" Draco asked.

"Did you have sex with Pansy?"

Draco winced, _how does he know? _"A mistake I will never do again."

"And you really didn't need to ask if I was gay, did you?"

"No… I didn't." _How does he know?_

"Because you followed me."

"Yes…" _what the fuck!_

"You called Pansy a whore."

"Yes." Draco said slowly, "How do you know all this?"

"Never mind that." Harry said to him.

"But-"

"Do you hate me?"

"No, But-"

"Do you like me?"

"What do you mean by _like_?"

"I mean do you _like_ _me_?"

"I umm…"

"Answer me, Draco." Harry said grabbing his wrist.

"Yes, I do." He snapped, "Now I have some questions."

"Shoot."

"You kissed, Granger." He spat our Hermione's name.

"Yes."

"You are gay."

"Yes."

"Did I make you gay?"

"In a way, yes."

"How?"

"I like the way you kissed me. Not Hermione."

"One last question."

"Ask away…"

"Will you kiss me again?"

Harry smiled and brought his lips to Draco's. He instantly felt the cold ice slithering down his spine, his lips turning blue from the coolness of the soft lips of the blonde.

Draco felt fire heat his insides from the usual iciness. Harry's lips were like velvet brushing against him. Harry started touching his lips from Draco's and moving them down to his neck. It took all Draco could to make him stop.

"No-" he gasped.

"No?"

"Stop," Draco gasped again.

"Why?"

"Not here?"

Harry grinned at the blonde in front of him. "But here is so perfect."

"No, it's not. Anyone could turn the corner in any second." Draco said breaking away from Harry.

"Like?"

"Finnigan, for example."

"Right…"

"I mean, if you want his mouth telling everyone that the boy who lived is snogging son of a death eater, then go right a head and don't stop." Draco sneered.

"Meet me somewhere." Harry said.

"Where?"

"The front hall at 10:30 tonight."

"Oh, that's much better then an almost deserted hallway."

"I will take you somewhere else. Promise me you will meet me,"

Draco looked into Harry's startling green eyes, _what am I getting myself into?_ "I promise."

Harry laid a small peck on Draco's lips before running off.

xXxXxXxXx

Draco walked down to the dungeons with a smirk on his face. Nothing could ruin this, nothing at all. Well, except-

"DRACO!"

Draco spun around to see Pansy staring at him. "What?" he said coldly.

"I wanted to ask you if you were serious about you being gay."

"Yes, fuck Pansy, don't you get it!"

"Well, I am sorry to hear that."

"Why?"

"Well… just thinking about my poor baby's daddy being a poof… it just..."

"Baby's daddy?"

"Don't you get it Draco?"

"Get what?"

"Draco, you adorable dumb-ass, I'm pregnant."

"What! Who's the father?"

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"NO I AM NOT!"

Pansy smirked, "Poor baby. Don't wanna be a daddy yet?"

Draco shuddered, "I am not a _'daddy_.' Nor will I ever be a _'daddy'_ of your child, children, kid, kids, however the fuck you want to say it."

"Baby."

"Whatever."

"Draco, if you're not my baby's daddy, then who is?"

"Who else have you fucked lately?"

Pansy thought for a moment and her face turned pure white.

"Ahh… so there are others."

"But… but… but it can't be him. It's got to be you! It has to be!"

"Who?" Draco asked curiously.

"No one!" Pansy blushed.

"Whatever, I have to go. Maybe you should go talk to your kid's real father." Draco suggested.

Pansy turned and ran off and Draco swore that he could hear someone puking.

_I don't care who her kid's father is, I know it's not me. I want Harry anyways. Harry, ten-thirty. What time is it! Damn, only five. I stall have to wait five and a half fucking hours. This sucks. Draco walked into his dorm sulking that he'd have to wait._

xXxXxXxXx

Harry walked back down to the grounds, trying to think of something to tell Ron and Hermione about where he went.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione said waving from a tree sitting in Ron's lap.

"When did u to hook up?" Harry asked confusedly.

"About a minute after you left mate." Ron said happily hugging Hermione, "You should fall and run off more often."

Harry laughed and sat by a tree opposite of them.

"You need to get yourself a girl mate," Ron said hugging Hermione.

"Na, I don't flow that way. Wait a minute, I thought you were gay."

"Bi."

"How many people are people here are at least bi?"

Ron shrugged.

Hermione laughed.

They sat and stared at the lake for a bit until a brown barn owl came down and dropped an owl on Ron's head.

Ron opened it and read, his face turned pure white.

"What is it, Ronniekins." Hermione said grabbing at the letter.

Ron snatched it away, "Nothing, but I got to go." He kissed Hermione and walked off.

"What was that?"

"A not good thing."

Hermione looked worried.

Harry stared back into the lake. _I want ten-thirty to come faster. Let's see… it's probably about six now, so… That would make it about an hour before dinner. Then I finish dinner and go back to my dorm around eight. So…then I have two and a half hours to figure out what to do with myself. Maybe ill just go find some random girl to fuck. That sounds good. That way I can be better when I do it with Draco. WAIT ONE MINUTE? You are not even dating him and you want to have SEX with him! What the HELL is wrong with you! _

"Harry?"

Harry looked up, glad to be out of his thoughts, "Yea?"

"I wanted to ask you… who kissed you that one day?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"How complicated?"

"Very complicated."

Hermione stood up, "I am going to go find Ron. See ya Harry!"

"Bye Hermione!" Harry called back.

xXxXxXxXx

**A/N: **I know… I'm mean... cruel… cold hearted and I'm ending there. MUWHAHAHAHAH! Sooo… Review and you will get more. I promise. 3 3

Got to go for now though.

Love Always,

Wish x Me x Dead

xx-Kari-xx


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I do love, I swear it. I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for my lack of… uhm.. updates. Yeah…. I was obsessed with my new story, filling the void…. Its Naruto one so I don't know if ya'll would like that one much. My brother had asked me to write it and it was funnn… but to make up or the… lack of… updates… this chappie will be pretty looooong! PROMISE!

_19 pages long enough?_

I need something funny to put up here… -goes to look for some Dane stuff-

_Some sounds, when they hit you, they just make you want to punch a baby? God help you if you're in a nursery! You'll go on a baby-punching tangent! GOD HELP ME! IT'S THE SOUND THAT MAKES ME PUNCH INFANTS! _

I was the only kid in the eighth grade wearing Wrangler Jeans... and Jellies! Nice. Nice.

"_I wanna be a fireman!" I didn't really wanna be a fireman--I thought I did. I just wanted to spray shit with a hose. That's what I really wanted to do. I wanted to be a like spray man, -no! I was fuckin' good, I'm not laughing! You're laughing, I'm not laughing. I was really good with a hose. I could make it feel like it was raining-if you closed your eyes you'd think it was raining--THAT'S how good I was. You'd be like '"Oh my God, it is really raining, it's very cold rain.'... If I got to a house and it was fully on fire, fuck that, I quit! I would just stand outside and watch it burn with everybody else and the woman next to me would be like 'PLEASE! MY SON! HE'S SCREAMING IN THERE!" and I'd be like 'Well he's probably on fire. That's what happens when you're on fire lady-- What are you doing out here. You fuckin' think-for-yourselfer! Why didn't you make a map for him or something!" _

No one wants to drown. Drowning would be the worst. Cause everyone knows that feeling. That feeling, oh it's the worst... when you think you're drowning. Like during the summer, you know, you're like at a pool party or something... "I'm gonna go in the deep end, watch my dive. Watch my dive." Right, and then you dive in. And the second you get to the bottom you're like, "GET ME OUTTA HERE! WHERE'S THE SURFACE!" And you always come up under the kid on the raft. "Ohhh! Jesus Christ, Timmy! Do not float above me when I am dying in the abyss!… Hey John! Your son almost killed me with his uh, Daffy Duck raft over here, John. Your son tried to murder me in your pool.. Float away from me! Float away!"

AnyWHO! Read and Review.

Love always,

Wish x Me x Dead

xx-Kari-xx

**Thank Yous: **prettybeka and It's the voices' fault

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter & Co. They all belong to J.K.R. & Co.

xXxXxXxXx

**Reminders:** xXxXxXxXx are between scenes, xXx is before a smut, lemon, sex scene,

-.- is a dream, and ummm… I think that's it for now! Oh and _italicized _things are

thoughts, and if the -.- are by them dreams.

xXxXxXxXx

**_Part Seven_**

xXxXxXxXx

Harry was lost in his thoughts again when-

"HARRY!"

"Harry looked up and saw a not very happy Lavender in front of him, "Shit!" he swore under his breath. "Hello Lavender." He said coolly.

"Why did you do that?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Do what?"

"Send Seamus to me."

"I-"

"It took me an hour to get to understand that I have a boyfriend, and that I did not have plans with him."

"What makes you think I did it!"

"He told me." Harry asked, defending himself.

"Shit."

"Yea," she said, "You owe me."

"Name your price."

Lavender thought, "How about… we have sex after dinner. It can be my dessert." She said into his ear.

"I thought you have a boyfriend?"

"So… your point is? I mean, I can't just give up a chance to screw the famous Harry Potter."

"Lavender, you're mad. I can't."

Lavender crossed her arms over chest, "You said yourself, you owe me." She hissed.

"Yeah… but there's always that small fact that I'm gay."

"Look, Harry, just because you don't wanna have sex and loose your precious virginity doesn't mean you have to tell me a lie and say you're gay." She turned in a huff.

"Few things, Lavender. One, I am not a virgin. And two, I _am_ gay."

"Whatever, Harry. I'll see you tonight. After dinner, around eight."

"I wont be there!" Harry called after her.

"Yes you will." She called back, blowing him a kiss.

xXxXxXxXx

As Harry walked to the great hall, he felt more and more like Lavender thought he was really gonna show up. Whenever he passed her she'd blow him a kiss or something like that. Sure, she was nice, but he liked Draco. He didn't want to anything to ruin what they had, even though they had nothing yet.

At dinner he sat as far away from Lavender as possible, which happened to be right across from Draco at the Slytherin table. Harry gave him a small smile when he sat down catching a soft grin from Draco before the sneer returned under his brilliant silver eyes.

"Hello? Earth to Harry? Pink Poof!"

Harry's head snapped hot of this thoughts and he stared at Seamus. "Yes, Seamus?"

"Hermione was trying to get your attention, you were in LaLa land."

"Thank you Seamus," Hermione said kindly.

"No problem!" Seamus said running off to bother Lavender.

"I'm sorry Hermione, what did you say?"

"I asked weather or not you knew where Ron was…"

"No, I thought he would have been with you."

"No, he isn't… Harry I'm getting worried."

"Don't be…. He's Ron. Nothing to be worried about."

xXxXxXxXx

Ron had been sitting in the same room for over an hour waiting for her. He stood up, this was ridiculous, she made the appointment, and Hermione would be freaking soon. He got up to leave when Pansy walked in.

"Took you long enough."

"Yea, well, I needed to make myself beautiful."

"It's not possible." Ron sneered.

"That was harsh, Ron."

"Oh well."

"You're such a baby, Ronald."

"And you're a fucking slut." He hissed.

"You fucked me though, and don't tell me you didn't love it."

"I was drunk. You, however, were not."

"Well-"

"Well, nothing." He snapped, "Now what do you need. All your stupid letter said that you need to talk to me and that it is important."

"Yes, it is." She bit her lip.

"What the fuck do you want then?"

"Ron… I'm pregnant."

"Okay… so why did I need to know that?"

"Because I think you're its father."

"Yeah… not possible."

"Yeah it is… think about it, you know its true." She walked out.

xXxXxXxXx

It was 10:00, Harry had not shown up. "That bastard!" Lavender said stomping out of his dorm.

xXxXxXxXx

Harry had spent the last few hours helping Hermione look for Ron. When he didn't show up at all for dinner, Harry got worried to. It was nearing 10:30 and Harry didn't want to miss Draco.

"Hermione, maybe we can find him if we split up," he lied.

"Good idea…"

"Go wait for him in the common room, maybe he'll show up."

Hermione nodded and walked away, Harry ran to the great hall.

xXxXxXxXx

"The bitch!" Ron said angrily setting the letter she sent earlier on fire and leaving the ashes on the ground.

He walked up to the tower, wondering what time it was.

"Ron!"

Ron spun around seeing Hermione running towards him.

"Oh My God, Ron are you okay? Where were you? I was so worried." She kissed him.

"I'm fine, I ran into a door and passed out."

"My poor baby," she kissed his head.

"I'm okay, I swear."

"Don't ever do that again!"

"I won't."

"Good."

xXxXxXxXx

Harry was walking down stairs to the front hall when-

"PINK POOF!"

Harry spun around, "Seamus! What the _hell_ do you think you are doing!"

"Bothering you, Lavender said that you wanted to see me."

_Shit? _"No, she is just pissed at me."

"Why?"

"I won't shag her."

"Oh… what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just walking around."

"Good, I'll come."

"Alone," Harry added.

"Good, I'll come."

"No!" he snapped.

"No? Why not? Are we meeting someone?"

"No," Harry said turning away from Seamus,

"Then good, I'll come."

"What if I am meeting someone?"

"Then I won't come."

"Then I am meeting someone."

"Who?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Seamus!"

"Fine, I'll just bug you later." He ran off.

Harry shook his head and made his way down to the great hall. Draco was already there.

"Draco," Harry said smiling at him.

"Hello, Harry," Draco said smiling back.

Harry walked over to him and caught Draco in his lips.

xXxXxXxXx

Seamus walked back in Gryffindor tower bouncing up and down.

"You seen Harry?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Went to meet someone."

"Who?" they both snapped.

"I don't know! No one ever tells me anything. It's like they think I can't keep a secret. I mean, no one knows I lost my virginity when I was nine."

Hermione giggled, "You lost you're virginity when you were nine?"

"Who told you?"

"You just did, mate." Ron said.

"Damn-it!"

"To who!"

"My nanny, don't worry, not rape, I made her!"

They all laughed. No one gave a second thought about Harry

"Seamus, you aren't serious are you?" Hermione said wearily.

"Which part?"

"Both."

"Loosing my virginity at nine, yes. To my nanny? No."

"Then to whom?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, why are you asking Seamus about his sex life? That's practically begging him for it." Ginny said sitting next to Ron and her.

Hermione blushed and giggled.

"To her niece who had come over," Seamus said sitting next to Ginny.

Yea, and that's so much better," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Don't be jealous, Ginny," Seamus said putting his arms around her.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Seamus, you are such… such… such a gip!" said laughing as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"But you love me."

"I thought you loved, Harry?"

"Well, I do. But I love you more."

"Sorry Seamus, but I don't roll that way."

"What way?" Seamus asked curiously.

"Your way," Ginny said smiling at him.

Seamus made a hurt face and pretended to cry into his lap.

They all laughed again.

Ginny sat on her knees and kneeled in fount of Seamus, laughing.

Seamus stopped 'crying' and Ginny had her head turned towards Ron and Hermione talking to them.

He got to his knees.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned her head towards him, "Ye-"

Seamus grabbed her lips into his own and ran off.

"I'm gonna kill you Finnigan!" Ron yelled trying to stand up, Hermione pulling him back down. "You are SO dead when I get to you!" he yelled.

Ginny sat there in shock and giggles shaking her head.

xXxXxXxXx

"Where are we going?" Draco said as Harry quickly pulled him through the halls.

"Cant tell you, we can't be over heard." Harry said in a whisper.

They reached a small door that Draco wouldn't have noticed if Harry hadn't stopped.

"What is-"

"Shhhh!" Harry snapped.

Harry pulled out a key, slowly opened the door, and inside peered inside. It was like an apartment. It had everything from a kitchen, to a bath room, living room to bedrooms. It was huge and welcoming. Draco loved it.

"Harry? What is this place?"

"My room," Harry said, "Dumbledore gave it to me at the beginning of the year in case I couldn't handle people in Gryffindor tower any more. You know the whole Voldemort thing."

"Oh, right." Draco said walking in behind Harry. "Have you even used it yet?"

"Not very much," Harry said smiling, "I come here to get away from Seamus mostly."

"Makes sense," Draco said sitting on a couch. He was a bit uncomfortable, Harry was his enemy. Now he was in his private room, which no one knew of. What is going on. _I swear, hell must have frozen over. If Lucius finds out that I was in a room alone with Potter and didn't try to kill him, he'll beet me! Wait… Forget that. It finds out that I was KISSING him he will KILL me!_

"Draco."

"Yes?" he said not looking at Harry.

"We need to talk."

Draco hated those words. Those were the words that Lucius said when he would need to take Draco out of company to beet him. Those were the words his mother said to him before she told him she was sick, and could die, and did die. Those words were no good.

"About what?"

"You know about what," Harry said impatiently.

"About…" Draco stopped.

"About us. I mean, Draco, come on. We have hated each other since 1st year. And now… all of a sudden… we both… change…" Was that the right word?

"Well… I guess. I mean, I had a dream. And you were in it…"

"And?"

"And I don't know! That was they day I first kissed you in the hospital wing."

Harry thought for a moment. "Draco…"

"Yes."

"I had a dream that morning. I woke up the others in my dorm, kinda like you woke me."

"So we are both gay, have secret dreams about each other, day dream about each other. And I get lost in my own thoughts whenever I think about you."

"Wow…"

"Wow what?"

Harry smiled, "Me two… but…"

_But, I hate that word. The second worst thing you can say_. "But what?"

"What do we do? I mean, I can't tell Ron and Hermione that I all of a sudden like you. They will think you put some spell or potion on me. And what would the Slytherin's think?"

"Good point. Though, Harry, there… there just has to be a way for us… to…"

"To what, Draco?"

"To be together, whether it be friends, or… or more. I'm not gonna lie. I want it to be more."

"So do I." Harry smiled.

"We can keep it secret."

Harry sat next to Draco, "Yea, secret." He was staring at Draco's eyes. Those perfect silver orbs.

"You can move into here for good."

"For good." Harry repeated moving closer to Draco.

"We… we can…"

"Yea," Harry said moving an inch away from his face.

"And… and…"

"Draco."

"Yes?" Draco whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me."

That's how the boys stayed for the longest time. Sitting on Harry's couch with their lips locked. Neither of them realized that it was passed midnight. Neither of them cared. All that mattered was that there they never left that spot. Never let go of that kiss. The first kiss as boyfriends.

xXxXxXxXx

**A/N:** Is that long enough? Hummm… I'll be nice and adda bit more. Sorry for this middle thingy. MUWHAHAHAH!

xXxXxXxXx

Harry and Draco fell asleep like that, holding each on Harry's couch. Light shined threw the window woke Harry up. He looked at the clock on the wall; it was 10:30 am. Almost 12 hours since he and Draco were together. Draco looked up at Harry, an actual smile on his face.

"Mornin'," he said groggily, "What day is it?"

"Sunday, no classes."

"Yay," Draco said snuggling up to Harry, "What time is it?"

"10:30."

"I should get going; people will wonder where I went."

Harry hugged Draco, "I don't want you to go."

"I don't think we have much of a choice, Harry."

"You're right." He sighed, "And I should go tell my room mates that I moving in here."

"Oh poo, I was hopping for some snogging."

Harry stared at Draco, "No, no snogging. Now go get to your dorm now."

"How come I have to listen to you?"

"Because of the price of tea in china."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Draco got up and silently walked to the door, "I want to see you later."

"Meet me here, at 7 o'clock." Harry made a complete replica of the key in his pocket. "Here, don't loose it."

Draco took the key, "I won't." He hugged Harry and walked out.

Harry sighed and sat on his couch.

_POP_

"Ow!"

Harry's eyes snapped open, he swore he heard something. _What the hell was that!_ "Who's there?"

"I'm here!"

Harry stood up, "Who said that?"

"I did!"

Harry looked around, "Where are you?"

"I'm on your table. God, K is right, boys are funny."

Harry looked at the table and saw little… umm… "What is a faerie doing on my table?"

"I am not a faerie!"

"What are you?"

The little blue haired thing looked up at Harry, "I am a Yuuku!"

"A Yuuku?"

"Yuppers!"

"Well excuse me, its just seeing a tiny human looking thing with wings I assume faerie."

"Yuuku's do not look like humans! Or faeries! We're prettier."

"What exactly does a Yuuku do?"

"Well, I add trouble."

"Add trouble!"

"Yup, and confusion."

"Confusion?"

"Uh-huh!"

"I'm confused."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"I'll pretend as if I understood all of that."

"God, you're a dumb one."

"A dumb what?"

"Human!"

"And your not!"

The little Yuuku looked at herself, "Do I look like one?"

Harry looked at her; she was small, so small she could have an entire room on Harry's dresser. "Oh, right. Quick question, am I going crazy?"

"No."

"So other people can see you."

"Only one."

"Who!"

"Whoever K is here to make trouble for. We are groups Yuuku's, and as such we add trouble for a group. And sense there is only two of us; we add trouble for a group of two."

"Well, there is enough trouble in my life, so you can go now."

"Can't."

"WHY NOT!" Harry yelped, he didn't like the idea of a little thing making trouble for him.

"Because, we were assigned to you!"

"Well, go be assigned to someone else."

"God, at this point I wish it was possible! We don't get to choose who we are assigned to!" M yelled, and even with her size, she was really loud.

Harry sat on his couch, "You said that you are assigned two groups of two with some other… Yukki."

"Yuuku," M corrected.

"Yuuku, what ever. Anyways, I am not just a group of two with anyone; three is the smallest, Me, Ron, and Hermione."

M sighed, "There you go again, showing your human stupidity."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Harry said yelling at the little Yuuku.

"You should! Think harder!"

Harry thought for a moment. A group of two? I don't think I am in a group of… Oh My God! Not… Draco!"

M looked at him confusedly, "Draco? I don't know who that is, but I do know that whoever K is with, she's your girlfriend."

Harry snorted.

"What's so funny?" M demanded.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Never have, probably never will." Harry said walking over to his dresser.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm gay."

"Fine, then she is with you're boyfriend." M said hotly.

"Then she is with Draco."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

"What's wrong with you?" Harry said the little Yuuku.

"Come here and I'll tell you."

Harry turned around and started to walk towards the table again when he fell over. "OW!"

M giggled like crazy.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Of course I did. Like I said, I add trouble, and I can add whatever kind of trouble I want to!"

"That's what's wrong with you then. I hadn't fallen over yet?"

"No, I just wanted to see you fall over."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"You are a mean little Yaaku."

"Yuuku!" M yelled.

"Whatever. I have to go now." Harry said as he stood up from the ground.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go tell my friends that I am moving in here and get my stuff."

"I'm coming," M said.

_POP_

She disappeared.

"Hey? M! Where did u go?"

_POP_

"So sweet of you to be concerned. I'm right here." She said from his shoulder.

"You bother me."

"I'm supposed too!"

Harry shook his head and walked out of the room, with the invisible M on his shoulder.

xXxXxXxXx

**A/N:** BOO! Okay, that really is the end this time, hope you like it and love it or something of the sort.

I love you once, I love you twice, I love you more then beans and rice.

Heheh, a little kid I baby-sit said that to me.

Well… gotta go!

Love Always,

Wish x Me x Dead

xx-Kari-xx


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I didn't know if anyone was still reading this, so I stopped updating. But someone IMed me today and made me all happy… so… in turn… I give you. UPDATES!

This Chapter is 22 Pages, and the next one is even longer so far, I think last time I checked 23. Not done yet.

I need something funny to put up here… -goes to look for some funny stuff-

_A guy came to my show one night and he was really hammered, and he was sitting in the front row. Just being all despondent and mumbling to himself, and he whipped out the most brilliant line. I couldn't believe it, this drunk guy just blurted it out and it was amazing, I wanted to write it down and put it in a movie. I looked down at the guy, and I said "Listen dude, what's the matter with you?" and he waved me off, so I was like "What's your problem?" And he stood up, and he kicked his chair back, and 300 people got really quiet. And he goes, "I HAVE SEVEN PROBLEMS... AND YOU'RE FIVE OF THEM!" _

When Someone calls you pals and you're not pals, fuck that, you know what I mean.

_Are you out of your fucking mind? You really are out of your fucking mind! _

Has anyone here ever been fully engulfed in fire? It's gotta be so hot.

_Here's an example of a woman who was too optimistic with me recently. I was walking by a shoe store, and I looked in the window, and I see a pair of boots that I want in my life, OK, so I walk in and I say to the woman working there, "Hi, excuse me. Hey, do you have these boots in a 12?" This is what she does, she looks at me very optimistically and goes, "Ummm let me take a peek". That's what she said by the way, "let me take a peek". I'm like, "Yeah, while you're at it, look around, don't just glimpse, I want these boots... move a box if you have to." She goes into the back, when she comes out she's super optimistic and she's holding a boot. She walks right up to me and says, '...we have it in a 9!' "Really? do you guys also have a bone saw anywhere nearby? Tell you what, just run at me really fast and jam that sucker right on my hoof. Do you guys have a time machine to send me back to the 7th grade when those fit my feet?" _

Because once someone says fuck you, there's nothing better. You can't come back with, "Fuck me? No Fuck You, Uh, Gaylord."

_I go old school and after a good breath I go, "No problem...gaylord." _

AnyWHO! Read and Review.

Love always,

Wish x Me x Dead

xx-Kari-xx

**Thank Yous: **Denim Hernandez, It's the voices' fault, thrnbrooke, prettybeka, and Sefestis-Dragoni

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter & Co. They all belong to J.K.R. & Co.

xXxXxXxXx

**Reminders:** xXxXxXxXx are between scenes, xXx is before a smut, lemon, sex scene,

-.- is a dream, and ummm… I think that's it for now! Oh and _italicized _things are

thoughts, and if the -.- are by them dreams.

xXxXxXxXx

**_Part Eight_**

xXxXxXxXx

Draco slowly walked to Slytherin tower thinking about Harry the whole way there. Damnit, why could he not get that boy out of his mind._ I want him, I need him, oh Baby oh Baby. _Stop it, Malfoy! Your going to far now. Draco walked into the room smiling to himself, he just couldn't help it. He was glad no one was in there, now no one could ask him where he had been.

He sat on the couch close to the green fire and set his feet on the coffee table. Closing his eyes he started to drift off to sleep.

_POP_

Draco didn't stir.

"Hello?"

_SNORE_

_You have got to be kidding me!_ "Hellllooooo!"

_Silence._

The little one jumped onto the couch and climbed up to Draco's ear. "WAKE UP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Draco awoke with a start and stood up quickly. _What the hell?_ Whoever woke him up was gonna pay.

"Over here!" the little one said from the couch.

Draco looked over and stared. "Who and what are you?" Draco said coldly, pissed about being awake now.

"My name is K, and I am a Yuuku!" K said smiling sweetly, pushing some green hair off her shoulder.

"What the hell is a Yuuku?"

K looked offended, "_I_ am a Yuuku!"

"Fine, now that that is settled, what the hell do you want?"

"Well, I want to add trouble."

"Add trouble? To what?"

"Anything I want, and confusion."

"Confusion?"

"Uh-huh!"

"I'm confused..." Draco muttered.

"Then I'm doing my job."

"I'll pretend as if I know what the hell you're talking about." He said rolling his eyes.

"God, you're a dumb one."

"A dumb what?"

"Human!"

"And your not!"

K looked at him as if he were the stupidest thing on the planet, "Do I look like one?"

Draco smirked, "No, you don't. You know what…"

"What?" K said as coldly as Draco had before.

"I could get to like you, K."

K smirked, "Good, cuz you're stuck with me."

"For how long?"

"I don't know, until Akkei decides we have to be reassigned."

"Akkei? We?" What the hell was this thing on about?

"'Akkei', as in who gives us our assignments on whom to make trouble with. And 'We' as in me and my sister. We are group Yuuku's we go and make trouble for a group, and sense there is only two of us, we make trouble for a group of two."

"A group of two? I'm sorry, but I am group of three."

K shook her head. "God, you're almost as dumb JT."

"Who's JT?"

"My brother, now don't change the subject! Think harder."

"A group of two?"

"Yes, your girlfriend or something."

"I don't have a girlfriend, I never will."

"Why not?" K asked him, was he that dense?

"I'm gay."

"Then your boyfriend."

"Harry? Are you telling me that you are a trouble maker for me and Harry!"

K smirked again, "You said it, not me. And besides I am here to make trouble for you. M makes trouble for the other."

"You suck!"

"Thank you, Draco, but you swallow." K said smirking.

Draco scowled. "Dumb ass, Yuuku."

"Slytherin Slut."

"Fucking Cunt!"

"Regurgitated Cum Bubble!"

"Little Bitch!"

"Cum-guzzling-gutter-slut-nickel-whore!"

Draco froze in shock, for such a little thing she was mean. No wonder she was picked for the Slytherin.

"Whoa."

"Whoa, what?"

"You're harsh."

"And proud of it." K said coldly. "I may be small, but I don't have to be nice." She stood as tall as she could, which was maybe the height of a quill, with her wings out-spread. She was a lot more show-offy then M.

"I can't believe I was just yelling at a thing that could sit in my hand."

"No, you just can't believe that you have nothing to say back to me."

"Ouch, god, you're mean."

K smirked, "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

xXxXxXxXx

Ron was walking towards the room where he was to meet Pansy, this was horrible. He swore that this was it, he couldn't handle girls much lover. If one more girl did something like this to him he was going to date Neville. Besides the fact that this was Pansy… and there was no way this was his baby, he had used a condom that night, and he knew it.

"Where the fuck have you been." Pansy said when he walked in.

"None of your business!" Ron said rudely, annoyed at Pansy.

"Whatever, now are you ready to accept it?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because it's not my baby."

"What makes you so sure?"

"What makes me so sure is I used a condom. And besides Pansy, you're a slut. Who knows what you've been fucking. For all I know you baby could be part dog."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Think."

"Ewe! I would not fuck a dog!"

Ron turned to leave, ignoring pansy.

"Don't you turn away from me Ronald Weasley!"

"Why don't you just go find someone else to harass about being your child's father."

"Ronald! If you walk out that door I will kill this baby!"

Ron spun around, he didn't like Pansy, but that baby's life was in her hands. He knew it wasn't right to let her kill it. "What?"

"I… I… Never Mind! Just Go!"

Ron turned again and walked out the door, but not before calling pansy a dirty slut.

Pansy stayed in the room and cried, this was so fucked up. She had a feeling Ron would realize it wasn't his baby… but she didn't want _him_ to be the father.

xXxXxXxXx

_**TWHAP!**_

"OW!" Seamus yelped turning around and rubbing his head. "What was that for!"

Rom looked angry a bit, "For my sister."

"Kissing her?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Ron said with a scowl.

"Hey it's not my fault!"

"Not your fault!"

"Yea, her lips just fell into mine!" Seamus protested.

"How did that happen!"

"Easily, I could demonstrate on you."

"No, Seamus. Why the hell did you kiss her?"

"Her lips are yummy like-"

"Like what?"

"Like… like yours," Seamus mused.

"What!" Ron yelped.

Seamus pushed Ron against the wall and kissed him, his tongue running over Ron's lips and in his mouth, bringing the red-head into a small section of ecstasy. "Mmm, yeah, like yours." Seamus smiled at him.

Ron stood there, speechless.

Seamus took that chance to run off,

_Where did Finnigan go? Wait? HE JUST KISSED ME_

xXxXxXxXx

Seamus smiled to himself as he narrowly escaped at painful death by Ron. _I am so great, I am so great, everybody loves me, cuz I am so great! _Seamus amused himself for another few minutes walking down the all humming the tune over and over again in his head.

"No you can't!"

Seamus heard Harry's voice in the distance and giggled. _YAY!_

"Why on earth would I let you do that?"

_Who is he talking to?_

"No!"

_No, what?_

"What are you? Crazy!"

_Who is crazy?_

"How can you take that as a complement?"

Seamus stood there in the middle of the hall as Harry walked around the corner.

"Just because K thought you-"

Harry froze at the sight of Seamus. How much did he hear?

"Who's crazy, Harry?" Seamus asked sweetly seeing only Harry and no one else.

M giggled on Harry's shoulder, _'He He, he can't hear me or see me Harry! Isn't that great?'_

"How is that great!" Harry yelped.

"How is what great?" Seamus asked.

'_Think of something, Harry.'_

_This Yuuku sucks, Seamus heard me!_

"Nothing, never mind, it's nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing. Sounded like you were having a lovers quarrel."

'_EW! LOVE! With a HUMAN! Ga-Ross. Fix this! Or I will add even more trouble!'_

"What? Seamus! What the hell are you talking about! I'm as single as can be."

Seamus smirked, "Who are you dating, Harry? You never came back to the room last night. I covered for you, the others believed me."

"You lie, Seamus."

"Your right, I do." He said leaning against the wall.

'_Heheheh, I like this one Harry, we can have lots of trouble with him.'_

Harry shook his head trying not to scream at M. "I have to go."

"Where?"

'_Just fall into his arms and you can kiss and it would be great!'_ M giggled.

"To the common room to tell you and the guys something."

"Tell me now."

'_You think he's gorgeous, you wanna date him, love him and marry him!'_ M said in a sing-song voice.

"STOP!" Harry yelled.

Seamus looked positively confused and hurt, "Harry?"

Harry looked at Seamus; that hurt looked on his face made Harry feel horrible, "I wasn't talking to you! I swear!"

"Then who were you talking to?" Seamus asked.

'_Hahaha! I love being a Yuuku! Trouble is fun!'_

_M, you have to stop, Seamus is like a little kid._ Then he remembered, M did not read his thoughts.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me, Harry. I am Seamus after all."

"What if I told you I had a little troublemaker on my shoulder as we speak right now?"

"A Yuuku?"

Harry looked shocked, "You know about Yuuku's?"

"I read about anything that is supposed to be not real."

"They are."

'_BIG problem, Harry. If you tell him, we will have to add even more trouble so he thinks your lying. Then he gets mad at you for lying.'_

Harry sighed as M whispered this to him; he had to lie to Seamus so Seamus wouldn't think he lied. How fucked up was that?

"Is that what you were talking to?"

"No, I have never even heard of a Yukie before."

"Yuuku." Seamus corrected him.

"Right Yuuku, I knew that."

Seamus smiled at him, "Then who, or what?"

Harry thought for a moment, "My… self…"

"You were calling yourself crazy?"

"Yes…"

"Okay!" Seamus said happily running off. "I LOVE YOU HARRY!"

"Yeah, Me too!"

Seamus froze and spun around, "You love me?"

"No, I love me!"

Seamus laughed.

xXxXxXxXx

She walked into the common room. There he was, with Mika in his arms smiling at him. He whispers in Mika's ear and she giggles. So cute, so sweet, the perfect Slytherin couple.

_Why did I do this? Why did I have to ruin her happiness? Mika, my sister, no, not just my sister, but my twin. Sure, we're not identical; Mika has long red hair with soft curls in it, while I had shoulder length black hair. Mika is a 'good' kid, she's a virgin. Everyone knows that, they also know I am not. I am far from one. God! Why did I have to do that? _

"Pansy!" Mika says happily seeing her sister at the door, she sat up. "Come sit next to me."

Pansy smiled like nothing was wrong, she walked over to her sister and sat next to her.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in days!" She said sitting up a bit.

"I've been here." Pansy said emotionlessly.

Mika whispered something to her boyfriend, Blaise. He nodded and walked off. He winked at Pansy, but Mika didn't notice.

"What's wrong? You haven't been following Draco around in two days. I heard others talking about it. And you never make eye contact with me anymore!" she snapped forcing Pansy to look at her.

Pansy saw her sister worried bright blue eyes looking at her with concern, but she couldn't bring her own pale green eyes to look into them.

"Pansy? What's wrong?" Mika asked again when she got no response.

Pansy put on a fake smile, "Nothing is wrong, Mika. Promise!" She lied hopping Mika would fall for it.

It didn't work, lying to Mika never worked. "Liar… Pansy, whatever it is, you can trust me."

_I do trust you, Mika. I trust you more then anything. But it is you who shouldn't trust me. How can you trust someone who ruined your life, your love, who had sex with your boyfriend? I have to tell her… but. I can't. I just can't bring myself to tell her. She trusts me… so much… oh god, why did I do this? I had to fuck him! I just had to! And now, worst of all, I am pregnant! You hear me Mika! I am going to have your boyfriend's baby!_ Tears shown deeply in Pansy's eyes.

Mika hugged her sister. She didn't know what was wrong, but whatever it was, it was big. _Why won't she tell me?_

"You don't belong here, Mika."

"Belong where?"

"In Slytherin. You're too nice," Pansy said wiping her eyes.

Mika giggled, "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere where I couldn't see my sister every day."

Pansy tried to smile, but she couldn't._ I am sorry, Mika._

xXxXxXxXx

Harry walked to the dorm ignoring a laughing M on his shoulder. This thing was to much of a nuisance.

'_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

"Okay, M, I get it. I can't tell anyone you are here."

'_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.'_

"Can you stop laughing?"

'_Nope. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.'_

Harry paused before he turned the corner to the, "Why?"

'_HAHA! Because its fun to make you mad. HAHAHA!'_

"But I thought you were trouble, not anger, or pissed off."

'_HAHAHAHA! I am, but anger HAHAHAHA! Is a form of trouble! HAHAHA!'_

"Whatever."

'_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.'_

Harry shook his head and sighed.

Harry walked into the common room, it was jam packed with Gryffindor's and Harry couldn't see any of his dorm mates.

"Damn-it," he silently swore.

"LOVER!" Seamus yelled hugging Harry from behind.

'_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_ M 'silently' giggled.

Harry shook his head at M and Seamus. "Hello Seamus."

"Wha'cha doing?"

"Looking for Ron, Dean, and Neville."

"Oh," Seamus said cocking his head to the side looking at Harry.

"Hey Seamus, do me a favor."

Seamus looked at Harry, "Anything, Love."

"Go find the others and tell them to meet me and you in our room."

Seamus let go of Harry and ran off.

'_HAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

"Will stop laughing!" Harry whispered.

'_Ha-Ha, nope, Ha-Ha!'_

"Why are you laughing?"

'_Simple, Harry, because, that Seamus boy is going to make it so easy to add some trouble in your life.'_

Harry sighed, he knew M was right.

"Yuuku's suck," he said under his breath walking to his dorm.

xXxXxXxXx

Draco was walking around the grounds with K on his shoulder. The minute someone had walked into the common room, Draco ran out, hopping K wouldn't follow. She did. K was sitting on his shoulder brushing her hair and braiding random strands.

'_I'm bored, Draco…'_

"Well then go bother someone."

'_I am here to bother you, but all you are doing is walking in a circle.'_

"I don't wanna be bothered."

K sighed, _'Come on! Lets go do something!'_ K whined.

"And let you get me into trouble? How stupid do you think I am?" K opened her mouth, "Don't answer that."

K smirked.

"Don't do that," Draco said looking at her.

'_Don't do what?'_

"Smirk at me."

'_Why not?' _she asked coldly.

"Because I- WOAH!" Draco slipped and fell on his face.

K giggled.

"Yuuku's suck"

'_Thank You,'_ K said giggling madly, _'But again, you swallow.'_

xXxXxXxXx

Seamus walked into the dorm with the three other following him.

"What up Harry?" Dean said sitting on his bed.

Harry opened his mouth to tell them what was going on.

"Before Harry Speaks. I have something I wanna sing!"

"Oh God," Ron said in fear.

"What?" Neville yelped.

"NO!" Dean yelled.

'_This should be good! Tell him to sing Harry.'_

"No!" Harry gasped.

The others looked at Harry and Seamus.

'_Now or I will have something BAD happen to you and Draco.'_

"Fine!" Harry sighed, "Sing away Seamus."

"Yay!" Seamus coughed, "Ah, hem-

I've got a lovely bunch of coconut

-dedalede-

There they are a-standing in a row

-Doo doo doo-

Big ones small ones

Some as big as your head.

I don't know

The rest of the words to this song

I can see me now

On Christmas morning

Creeping down the stairs

Oh what joy and what surprise

When I open up my eyes

To see-

I'm a Barbie girl, in my Barbie world

Laughing plastic

It's fantastic

You can brush my hair

Undress me everywhere

Imagination LIFE

Styles of the rich and the famous

They're always complaining, always complaining

If money is such a problem

Well they got mansions

Think we should rob them

It's the hard-knock life for us!

It's the hard-knock life for us!

'Steada treated,

We get tricked!

'Steada kisses,

We get kicked!

It's the hard-knock-

Give 'em the old razzle dazzle

Razzle Dazzle 'em

Give 'em an act with lots of flash in it

And the reaction will be passionate

Give 'em the old hocus pocus

Bead and feather 'em

How can they see with sequins in their eyes?

-Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na-

I wanna be a Care Bear

Oh it'll be so great when I'm a Care Bear

Oh I can hardly wait to be a Care Bear

We'll stick together through and through like glue!

I don't wanna be-

ROXIE HEART!

Mmmm, I'm a star!

And the audience loves me!

And I love them

And they love me for loving them

And I love them for loving me

And we love each other

And that's because none of us

Got enough love in our childhoods

And that's showbiz

Kid

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to-

You're my honey bun

Sugar plum

Pumbeumbiumpkin

You're my sweetie pie

You're my cubby cake

Gum drop

Sniggle-be-sniggle-sore

The apple of my-

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

SPONGEBOB SQUARE-

Come little children I'll take thee away

Into my garden of enchantment

Come little children the times come to-

ELMO'S WORLD

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Elmo's World

Elmo loves his-

Pooh Bear, Winnie the Pooh bear

Soft and he'd Cuddly

Oh what a wonderful-

Whole New World

A dazzling place I've never knew,

But when I'm way up here

Its crystal clear that now I'm-

Sugar Baby

The real sugar baby

All you other sugar babies

Are just imitating

So won't the real sugar baby please jump up?

Please jump up

Please jump up

Cuz I'm-

Just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid I know that's its not fair

Cuz it's-

19

19

19 bottles of beer on the wall,

19 bottles of beer

You take one down-

By the ocean down by the sea,

Jamie broke a bottle and blamed it on me

I told mama

Mama told papa

And Jamie got a woopen and a-

I hate you

You hate me

Lets gang up and-

Every night in my dreams,

I see you,

I feel you,

That is how I know-

I need an alarm system in my house

So I know when people are

Creeping about

These people are

Freaking me out

It's getting hectic just singing this song

Cuz I don't know

Anything else

Anything

Any---thing----else."

The boys stared at Seamus.

M was laughing so hard that her face was red.

Seamus grinned widely.

"Seamus there is something wrong with you."

Seamus smiled, "I know."

M stopped giggling and stared at the boys. _I need to find K; looks like the singer can take over the trouble for a bit._

'_See Ya Later, Harry!'_ she said. Harry heard her and looked at his bed as the little Yuuku disappeared with a faint pop.

"You see something, Harry?" Neville asked.

"No… nothing. Hey guys, I need to tell ya something."

xXxXxXxXx

**A/N:** Yes… the song is long and annoying and I LOVE IT! MUWHAHAHAH!

Lemons in the next chapter, I swears it. And yanno what, I am done with the next chapter. MUWHAHAHAH! 26 PAGES! And if you want it… I want reviews. Simple.

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

Love Always,

Wish x Me x Dead

xx-Kari-xx


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **And I said I love you, right? Even though it was updated last night. This chappie i think is yummy. SooOooOoOooOooOooo .. LEMON GOODNESS!

I need something funny to put up here… -goes to get more Dane stuff-

_Who gets killed by bees? Anytime they come on the news and say "Um, yeah, a man was killed in Austin by bees." I just fucking laugh. How do you get killed by bees? If you're walking through the woods right and you come near a bush and you hear 'bbbbzzzbbzz' you know... just run away from that bush. Who's going by that bush going, "Hey is that bees? Hold on on second, ohhh jeez!" Dude, fuck that. I would punch every bee in the face! Bees are not taking me out. I be like "Oh yeah? Fuck you bee! Come on! Yah bzzz. Where's the next bee at?" It's a fuckin' bee. I could understand killer horses... that's scary shit... flying through the air and kicking you in the face. That's scary. Fuck bees. Fuck bees. _

Did sharks like get together and go, "Let's start attacking people." A guy in the news, again, the other day. A couple days ago, he got bit by a shark. The shark let him go. He was telling the story, they brought him back to the beach. Which is just where he wants to fucking be, anywhere near the ocean again. And the news reporter was like, "What happened? Why did the shark attack you? Were you taunting it?" "Yeah, I go in the sea sometimes just to fuck around with the sharks. I have this thing called a Shark Rocket and I shoot it at them. And it really annoys them. And then I just wade there in the water and they come at me. But I'm really good at eluding them. I know this hip move, it's something porpoises do and I then I pretend that I have a bottleneck and I stab them in the gills. And it really is effective..." "How did you get away?" "I just punched it and it let me go." Let's recap this. A fuckin' shark come throught the water... right and this guy... Hey! The fuckin' shark goes over to this guy... bites, this guy punches it in the face and a shark goes ALRIGHT! And tell me there's no time in your life when you swim faster than when a fuckin' shark lets you go, your just like "Aahhh no," you're on the beach, "Aahhh no!" Fucking shark lets you go and if you don't get pussy with that story, "You want to see my scar?"

_I saw this on CNN a few days ago. In New York these cops freaked out. They shot at this guy like 15 times 'cause they said they thought he had a grenade. He was eating a pear! How do you fuck that up? Unless he was eating it like "AHHHHHH THAT'S A DELICIOUS PEAR!" _

AnyWHO! Read and Review.

Love always,

Wish x Me x Dead

xx-Kari-xx

**Thank Yous: **thrnbrooke, and Sefestis-Dragoni

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter & Co. They all belong to J.K.R. & Co.

xXxXxXxXx

**Reminders:** xXxXxXxXx are between scenes, xXx is before a smut, lemon, sex scene,

-.- is a dream, and ummm… I think that's it for now! Oh and _italicized _things are

thoughts, and if the -.- are by them dreams.

xXxXxXxXx

_**Part Nine**_

xXxXxXxXx

_**POP!**_

Draco spun around to see a little blue haired thing floating in front of him.

"What the fuck?"

'_Watch your mouth!'_ M snapped at Draco.

K giggled on Draco's shoulder, M did not like swearing, so if she heard K's little swear fest with Draco earlier she would be in trouble.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Draco hissed at her.

'_I am the Yuuku who helps add trouble in YOUR life! So you might not wanna get ME mad!'_

"Okay, God, what are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be bothering Harry? If you haven't noticed, I have a little problem of my own." He said pointing at K.

"I need to speak to K."

"Well then speak," Draco said coldly. "Anything you need to say to her you can say in front of me."

'_Not this.'_

"Yes th-"

'_You don't even know what 'this' is!'_ M snapped again.

"Little Yuuku Bi-"

'_Bye Draco!'_ K said jumping off his shoulder before he could finish his sentence. K liked being a bitch; M was not fond of the idea.

_**POP!**_

_**POP!**_

They were gone.

"What the hell?" Draco said shaking his head and walking to his common room.

xXxXxXxXx

_**POP!**_

_**POP!**_

The little Yuuku's landed on a table in Harry's room, M smiled and K smirked.

"This is a nice room. Big and lots of space to fall."

"Harry has already fallen. It was funny!"

K yawned, "So, what is going to be our first big prank?"

"One word," M said smiling, "Smirnoff."

"Two words," K said happily, "Black Cherry."

"No other kind is even worth the fun."

"K, you get things set up, I will write the letter."

"Okay!" K said flying to the dresser.

"Rousoku!" K shouted. Almost instantly candles of every size fell in random spots around the room. All the candles were gold and silver, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Awai!" all the wicks in all the candles burst into either red or green flames.

"Oke Koori!" An elegant bucket of ice formed next to the couch.

K smirked, "Azumaya Misuto!" Too many bottles of black cherry Smirnoff sat in the ice and under it.

"This should be fun, what do you think, M?"

"Yes, loads of fun, now listen to this. Draco-"

"Change Draco, to My Dear Draco."

"Fine, okay now you listen to me. My Dear Draco, please meet me in my room at 12:00 tonight, not 7:00 like we originally planned. No worries. Those pesky little Yuuku's wont be here. I hope yo see you tonight. Love, Always and Forever, Harry. P.S. Do not say anything about this letter, even to me. Someone might get suspicious."

"Wonderful. Now we have to get Harry to know somewhat about this." K said flipping a piece of her long green hair out of her face.

"Give Draco the letter, leave Harry to me."

xXxXxXxXx

_'Oh Draaaaaaaaacooooooo!'_ K chimed in a sing-song voice popping into Draco's room.

Draco's eyes moved away from his book and looked at the foot of his bed. _Oh My God. Do these things ever give up?_

'_Hi Draco!'_ K said happily.

Draco nodded.

'_How are you?'_

Draco nodded.

'_Why are you not talking?'_

Draco pointed to his curtain. K peeked out of them. Two boys sat on their beds throwing cards at each other.

'_You actually talk to them?'_

Draco nodded.

'_Whatever. Here.'_ She said holding out the to big for her letter.

Draco took it with a confused look on his face.

'_Just open it and read. Come on, read it now.'_

Draco opened the letter and read and suppressed laughter.

'_What does it say?'_

Draco shook his head as if to say, 'I'm not telling.'

'_You suck.'_

Draco smiled.

'_Slytherin Slut.'_

"Bitchy Yuuku," He said under his breath for only K to hear.

xXxXxXxXx

The boys decided to get over Seamus song and listen to Harry, who told them he was leaving the room for his own room.

_**WAPPA!**_

"OW!" Seamus yelped after Dean hit him in the head, "What was that for!"

"It's your fault he's going!" Ron yelled.

"No Way!"

"Yes Way!"

"No Way!"

"Yes Way!"

"No Way!"

"Yes Way!"

"No Way!"

"Yes Way!"

"STOP!" Harry yelled.

The four other looked at him.

"It is not Seamus' fault. I just need to get away from everyone once in awhile. It's not like I am changing houses or something."

"I'll miss you Harry!" Seamus said running towards him.

Neville grabbed the back of his robes. "Don't even think about it, Seamus."

"Fine!" Seamus said pouting as he fell to the ground by Neville's feet.

"Well, have fun mate," Dean said, "I got to get going, I have a date with Lavender."

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Harry asked.

She broke up with him yesterday, or two days ago, or something like that. I don't know. Bye!" Dean said running out.

"I got to get going as well. I have to go water the plants." Neville left.

"I-"

"Don't even explain Ron, just go."

Ron smiled and left.

"What about you?"

"I don't wanna go," Seamus said smiling his _I-am-always-to-happy-to-frown _smile.

'_HARRRRRRRRRRY!'_

"Damn-it!"

"What? You don't love me anymore?" Seamus said in a mock hurt voice.

M giggled, _'Aren't you just so happy to see me?'_

Harry looked at Seamus, "I got to get going Seamus."

"Why?"

'_Yea, tell him why, Harry. Tell him you need to go bone Draco.'_

Harry flinched.

"Is it that bad, love?" Seamus said hugging Harry.

Harry shook his head, "No… I… I just need to pack and get everything settled into my new room."

Seamus nodded and sat on his own bed, surveying Harry. Harry was pulling things from under his bed, and out of his side table and throwing them in his trunk.

Harry had gone to the bathroom to get his shampoo and soap and stuff, when he came out Seamus was sitting on his trunk. M was sitting on Seamus shoulder, unnoticed by him.

"Move Seamus."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna now the truth."

"The truth of what?"

"Why you're leaving."

"I told you, I just need my own space."

"But Dumbledore gave you this room at the beginning of the year."

"Yea…"

"So why just move in now?"

Harry was at a loss for words. Seamus was right; him wanting his own space wasn't the reason to move in the room. Draco was.

_Shit, what am I going to tell him? Say something. Say anything! Come on, don't just stand there!_

But he did. He just stood there staring at Seamus.

"Who are you in love with, Harry?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Fine, but I know the he is the reason that you are moving into the room." Seamus said sadly and walked out.

Harry stood staring at the door, where Seamus had walked out of minutes before.

"Wait? Wasn't M on his shoulder?"

xXxXxXxXx

Seamus walked out of the room. He was upset. He really did like Harry. But Harry was off snogging some mysterious person. What did it matter? He was known for a whore anyways. Not to mention the one boy he really did like was with some girl right now.

M was still sitting silently on his shoulder, looking up at his sad face. _Poor baby. Just because I add trouble for Harry and Draco doesn't mean I can't use my magic to help him? Right? RIGHT?_

Seamus walked out of the front doors and sat down by a tree close to the lake.

_M looked around, There is that boy from earlier… what was his name? Dean?_

Seamus sighed and held his legs close to his chest. He noticed Dean out of the corner of his eyes and flinched as he saw Dean was talking to a girl. _We can't have that. _M floated over to Dean and listened to him and Lavender talking.

_I can have a lot of fun with this._

"Dean Tomas, you are by far the hottest Gryffindor 7th year." She said biting at his lips.

Dean smiled at her, "You don't think that."

'_No, I don't I think Harry is.'_

"No, I don't. I think Harry is."

Dean looked wide eyed at Lavender.

"I have no idea why I said that."

'_Because you're a fucking slut.'_

"Because you're a fucking slut."

"Dean Tomas!"

"I have no clue why _I_ said _that_!" Dean declared.

M giggled, this was fun.

'_Dean, you're a Fucking Pig!'_

"Dean, you're a Fucking Pig!"

'_Then you're a Skanky Whore!'_

"Then you're a Skanky Whore!"

Lavender looked offended and stalked off.

K sat on Dean's shoulder and stated whispering things in his ear.

'_I am gay.'_

"I am gay." He repeated.

'_I don't even like Lavender.'_

"I don't even like Lavender."

'_I am head over heals for Seamus.'_

"I am head over heals for Seamus."

_**POP!**_

M was gone and Dean went to talk to Seamus. "I am head over heals for Seamus."

xXxXxXxXx

_**POP!**_

"M!" Harry snapped. "What in the HELL we're you doing?"

'_Nothing Harry, honestly! Just ruining one girl's life and fixing two boys'.'_

"M, do I even wanna know?"

'_Nope.'_

"Fine then."

'_Good! Glad we're agreed. Now wanna agree with me again?'_

"On what."

'_You can't go to your room until 11:30. No earlier no Later.'_

"And if I agree to this?"

'_K and I will not be around from now until the morning.'_

"Seriously?"

'_Yup.'_

"Deal."

xXxXxXxXx

M went to find K, who was bugging Draco in his room. Draco looked like he was about to scream.

'_DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY!'_ K was singing at the top of her lungs running on Draco's bed. _'DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY!'_

M giggled watching her sister bug her charge. Draco's head shot towards her, **_Shut her up._** He mouthed to her.

M smiled, _'Come on, K. We got stuff to do.'_

"You're taking her!" Draco said quietly.

'_DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY!'_

'_Yes, I am. We won't bother you for the rest of the day. In fact, we won't even see you until noon tomorrow.'_

Draco looked confused.

'_DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY!_

'_See Ya Draco, Com'on K."_

'_DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY!_

'_K!'_

'_Coming!'_

_**POP!**_

_**POP!**_

xXxXxXxXx

K and M popped into Harry's room once more.

"Bedroom?" K asked.

"Bedroom," M replied.

K and M went into the room, K was smirking with glee and M was smiling.

Kari jumped on the single bed, "M, I wanna make this a king size bed."

"Go ahead."

K turned the bed into a full king size one.

"K," M yelled from the dining room, "What kind of sheets?"

"Egyptian Cotton! No man can resist Egyptian Cotton!"

"Good!" M yelled back, "What am I making for dinner?"

"Steak and Eggs!" K yelled.

"K! Be realistic! I want it to be yummy yet romantic yet… has to go with the drinks."

"Roast Beef."

"Okay!" M squeaked. M could cook, K hated to.

K left the bedroom and went to watch M set up the table.

"K, we need to more bottles of Smirnoff by the table."

K smirked, "Azumaya Misuto!" two bottles of Smirnoff sat in a bucket of ice, two more on the table.

"One last thing, M."

"K!" M said irritably, "What?"

"Music!"

M sighed, "Fine."

K jumped happily, "Yay!" K said a few well chose words and a CD Player and many CD's landed on the counter.

"Let's go," M said.

"Coming." K said.

_**POP!**_

_**POP!**_

xXxXxXxXx

Harry waited until 45 after to go to his room; just to make sure the pesky Yuuku's weren't there. Rather be safe then sorry. He walked in and stared in shock and dropped his truck painfully on his toe.

"OW! SHIT!" He said hopping up and down on one foot.

"Fucking Yuuku's!" he said angrily.

Harry picked up his trunk and carried to his bed, only it was different. "What the hell!" Harry said looking at the bed, considering it was over double what it was before. "What did they do!"

Harry walked around his apartment, "What's with the candles?" he said stupidly walking around.

"What is all this, food? Candles? Alcohol? Bigger bed? What is going on in their heads?" Harry said out loud.

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

"Coming!" Harry said walked to his door.

Harry opened the door and saw Draco staring at him happily.

"Draco?"

"Hello, Harry." Draco said walking past him.

Draco looked around the room with an actually smile on his face, not that Harry saw the smile. "Harry, this is nice."

"Ummm…"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Harry said, and then it finally hit him, the Yuuku's were trying to help him out. At least that's what he thought. "Hungry, Draco?"

Draco looked at him happily, "Starving!"

Harry took Draco by the arm and escorted him to the table. He pulled out the chair and Draco sat. Harry dimmed the lights so the only lights were the many candles around the room. Draco smiled and Harry noticed this time.

"You like?"

"This is romantic, Harry. Who knew you had it in you."

Harry smiled, "Only you."

Draco smirked.

Harry walked over to the counter, now noticing the CD player and CD's. He pulled out one of the CD's, **A Fever You Can't Sweat Out, Panic! At the Disco**.

"_...Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor just for the attention. Cause that's just ridiculously on. Well, she sure is going to get it here's the setting fashion magazines line the walls now the walls line the bullet holes. Have some composure, where is your posture? Oh, no, no. You're pulling the trigger, pulling the trigger, all wrong…"_

"Harry? What is this?"

"It's a muggle band. You don't like?"

"No, it's not that at all. In fact, these people are pretty good."

"What is it then?" Harry asked sitting in front of Draco at the table.

Draco shook his head, "Never mind."

"You sure?"

Draco nodded.

"Drink?"

"What?"

Harry picked up a bottle of Smirnoff and opened it, "Would you like a bottle of smirnoff?"

Draco smiled, "Yes, please."

Harry handed him the bottle and sat across from Draco who took a sip of the drink and smiled.

"Thank you, Harry."

The boys sat there eating and drinking… and drinking… and talking… and drinking… and drinking… and talking… and drinking…

"…_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster. So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?..."_

"Dance with me, Draco."

Draco giggled they were both getting drunk. "Sure."

He stood up and he and Harry clumsily danced around the room, nearly knocking over many of the brightly lit candles.

"Harry…"

"Yea…"

"I'm getting dizzy…"

"Me too…" Harry muttered leaning against Draco a bit. Harry and Draco clumsily trotted over to the couch and fell over on it.

"I'm thirsty." Draco declared as if a house elf would pop up and bring him some water.

"For what?"

"I don't know. What do we have?"

Harry looked around; his brain was foggy from the wine, "Ummmm… smirnoff."

Draco looked at him, "I thought we drank the bottles already?"

"There are more next to you."

Draco looked over, "Ooooooooo…"

"Hand me a bottle, we'll split it."

"Who needs to split?" Draco said opening the bottle and drinking from it. "Yummy… want some?"

"Sure…" Harry said grabbing for his own bottle as Draco had said no sharing.

"Na! Forget your own. Open your mouth!"

Harry did as he was told and Draco poured the beer-like drink into is mouth.

Harry swallowed and looked at Draco who was downing the rest of the bottle.

"Draco…"

Draco looked at Harry, "Yes, love?"

"I think we're drunk…"

Draco cocked his head to the side, "Are we really?"

"I think so."

Draco waved his hand, dismissing the suggestion, "I say we're not! I want more to drink."

"Draco…"

"Mmmm-Hummm…"

Harry stared at him.

"Harry…"

"Mmmm-Hummm…"

The next few seconds happened so quickly it was as if no time had passed and the boys were kissing. Another bottle lay forgotten on the table.

"Harry..." Draco moaned into Harry's mouth.

"Yes, love?" Harry moaned back

"I want you…"

"You have me…"

"No, I mean I want you…"

"Then take me…"

xXx

How they got into the bedroom they would never know, but the next thing they knew is that they were both making out on Harry's king size bed. Harry could feel himself growing hard as Draco's own member pushed against his.

He felt the unfamiliar touches of Harry's hands, it was amazing, he could get so used to these touches, each one warming his heart like a fire. "Oh god…." he muttered.

He lined kisses down his lover's jaw line, up to his ear. He pulled back, smiling deviously.

His hands slid down and around his lover's waist pulling him into another kiss. He pulled Harry on top of him as they fell onto the Gryffindor's large bed. His hands slid up the golden-boy's shirt and he just ripped it off. This was gonna become a regular thing.

Harry's lips claim Draco's. He kissed him hard, full of passion and lust and longing. He presses his strong body against his lover's, his hands struggling fervently with the button on his pet's pants.

Draco's hands are already pushing his pants of his hips. Even though it was the first time, he would perfect getting his lover free of clothing. It was so frustrating. Oh how he hated clothes. They are so troublesome when it comes to playing.

With both males free of their pants, Harry gets to work nipping towards the back of his lover's neck, his bites gentle, but frantic. His body is held up by one arm, braced against the bed over Draco's shoulder. The other hand is busy caressing every inch of flesh it can find.

He groaned and shivered under his lovers touch. He wraps his legs around Harry's waist so his lover couldn't pull away easily. His hands run through dark hair for a moment before pulling his demon down to himself and kissing him deeply. His lips moving from his jaw-line to his ear, biting and sucking on the sensitive lobe.

Harry moaned as Draco pulled them closer together, his now free hand reaching back to get lost in his angel's hair. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but his beloved lips were already somewhere else. His hips ground hungrily against the others, his eyes flickering in excitement.

Draco kissed back up to Harry's lips and attacked him again. He licked the lips lightly before sliding his tongue back into Harry's mouth. He loved his taste so much. He loved everything about his golden love. His hips rolled against Harry's almost teasing him.

He moaned into the kiss, feeling a desperate need to never end the kiss. He pushed against his angel's mouth, his tongue traveling over the soon to be well-known mouth. His breathing hitched slightly at the pressure from his lover's hips. He moaned again, louder, his length hardening through his boxers.

His hands made lines on the demons back as he moved them down and into his boxers. His hands ran teasingly over his lover's hard length. He pushed the boxers down and kicked them away. Clothes. Suck.

Suddenly, Harry stiffened, his back rigged, his green eyes pained. Draco had unknowingly touched one of the slowly healing wounds on his back. He swallowed and pressed a kiss on his angel's neck, hoping the angel would pretend he hadn't noticed and continue.

Draco stooped his touches and stared at his lover. "I hurt you." he whispered, making Harry look at him. He wouldn't touch him again, in fear of hurting his love even more.

"You didn't," Harry contradicted, they were from his practices with Hermione and Ron. He kissed the boy softly, temptingly on the lips. He groaned; he needed Draco to touch him. Otherwise, he feared he'd go mad!

Draco ran a finger down his cheek, "Don't let me hurt you, Harry." He whispered as he kissed him again. He let his hands snake back around his waist and his hips grind into Harry's.

He moaned his need at Draco, showing him in no uncertain terms that stopping would hurt him the most. He whimpered slightly, kissing his lover frantically. He slid the other's boxers off, his fingers teasing Draco's manhood.

Draco groaned against Harry's lips before biting the silk-like skin. "Tease." he whispered, sucking on the soft pink skin. His hands traced light lines down his back, finger touching his skin just enough for him to feel it, enough to drive Harry insane.

"Is that a comment or a demand," he purred devilishly. His back arched, his hips thrusting forward at the feel of Draco's fingers on his back. He leaned back forward, biting the angel on the neck rather firmly so as not to scream.

Draco groaned and let out a small whimper of pain at the bite, but he shook his head to forget about it. If he were to dwell on every little thing like that, he would never enjoy anything. Though this one hurt more then others to come would... he felt little trickle of blood flow from his neck, he prayed that Harry didn't notice. "Comment." He finally let out. "I don't like being teased."

Mentally, Harry frowned. He would have to teach his little angel that pain... almost all pain was pleasure. He gripped the boy's hips with firm, strong hands and turned him over. He reassumed his straddle position, leaning over to drop kisses down his neck and back.

Draco groaned and arched his back to his master. His blonde hair flopped over his eyes as he steadied himself on his hands and knees. He couldn't move much, the demon's hands still holding tightly onto his own hips.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, letting his length tease the boy's entrance a bit, continuing to line kisses down his back.

"I'll always be ready." Draco whispered to him. Biting his lip before letting a soft moan escape his pink coloured lips. "Enough teasing, Harry, love." he whined. Though whining never got him anywhere

Harry entered his lover slowly, the agonizing friction a gentle rebuke to his angel for his whine. His body shivered its pleasure before he managed to get the sanity back to continue his rocking.

A whimper escaped his lips once more, "My god...Harry..." moans escaped into the room as the little angel tried moving to make Harry move faster, but no such luck, the hands on his hips were holding on to strong. "Teasing..." he scowled under his breath.

Harry took pity on his angel, increasing his speed, biting down firmly on his own lip. He also loosened his grip on the boy's hips. That way, if his angel felt the need to writhe helplessly under his influence... what was there to stop him. Smirk.

Draco could feel his arms shaking, it as getting hard to hold himself steady, his hips were moving in time with Harry's... for now at least... "Har..." he moaned, his voice hitting the walls, almost echoing. His arms buckled a bit and Draco bit his lip in pleasure, "Faster." he cried out.

_Your wish is my command_ Suriel thought blissfully. His blood boiled with lust and need, pounding into the delicate angel beneath him. His fingernails dug partly into the skin of the hips they held, as he felt them both nearing their release.

Draco felt himself grow even harder, if that was possible, "I'm... gonna cum..." he moaned arching his back, his body shivering with nothing but pleasure

Harry smiled, despite the throes of pleasure that were raking through his body. At just the right moment, he reached around and caressed his angel's length, waiting for the result as he continues his frantic thrusting.

Draco cried out, this time his cried echoed the walls ten times fold. His body shivered once more as he tightened around Harry's ever hardening length. He released into his demon's skilled hand and his breathing was ragged.

Harry couldn't resist the combined effect of the screams of pleasure and Draco's tightening around him. He released, his body shivering, his back an arch. He collapsed onto his beautiful boyfriend, vaguely hoping he wouldn't hurt him.

Draco collapsed completely on the bed, his breathing ragged and his eyes shut, his lashes sitting gracefully on his now flushed cheeks. He shivered a bit and curled a little more comfortable under his lover.

After a moment of watching his breath, he rolled to the side, his arm around Kayden protectively. He kissed the boy's cheek, softly. "Siete così bei," he murmured, half to himself.

A smiled crossed Draco's lips. _I love you, Harry._ He thought to himself. Why wouldn't the words come out? "Possiamo rimanere per sempre come questo?" He asked, almost pleadingly.

"Naturalmente," he purred, laying his head gently in the crook between Draco's neck and shoulders. He pushed the thought from his mind.

He purred as he cuddled close to Harry. Yes, he loved his demon, his master. Everything about him. Will things ever be like he hoped? Would they ever be like the lovers in the books? Who could just lay around all day, talking, laughing, going to movies and dinners. Maybe one day. For now though... this was good. Cuddling after fun. Its a start?

xXx

xXxXxXxXx

Harry opened his eyes yawning in exhaustion. He looked over and saw Draco waking up next to him.

"Harry? When did you get in here? Why are you in the Slytherin dorms?" He asked, looking back at his lover.

Harry looked at him, "I don't think I am." Harry shook his head, "Ow… my head hurts."

Draco turned over to get out of bed, "Well good for you, my arse hurts."

"Really? And why would that be?" Harry said propping himself up on one hand staring at Draco as he got out of the bed. "Oi, Malfoy! You have a very nice arse!"

Draco blushed just realizing he was naked. "What the fuck!" Draco ran into the bathroom, hiding himself. This was weird… he wasn't even in the dorm rooms.

Harry laughed but quickly stopped. "AUGH! I feel like I drank 50 firewhisky of whine last night."

Draco came out of the bathroom with a robe on, yawning a bit.

"You suck," Harry said frowning at Draco.

"Are you naked, too?" Draco said feeling dizzy.

Harry looked down, "Yup."

"Why?"

"I don't… remember…"

Draco shook his head, "Why don't I?"

"Because… we are dumb asses like that." Harry said smiling. "Com'on Drac. Just come and sit with me."

Draco smiled at Harry, "Why?"

"Because, we only have a little time left before those yakka's come back."

"Yuuku." Draco corrected climbing on top of the covers next to Draco.

"Ah, who cares? I don't." Harry said cupping Draco's head in his hand. "Has anyone ever told you how wonderfully beautiful you are?"

Draco flushed, "You're drunk, Harry."

Harry smirked, "Probably. But that doesn't mean I'm lying."

Draco bent in and kissed Harry. Soft, long, and passionately.

xXxXxXxXx

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Now about no?"

"…Now?"

"No."

"…"

"No."

"But-"

"No, K."

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"But I'm bored."

"You're always bored."

"It will be fun."

"Yes, it will."

"So now?"

"No."

"You Suck."

"I know."

Sighs

"K…"

"Yes…"

"Go get the singer."

"YAY!"

_**POP!**_

xXxXxXxXx

**A/N:** Okay… nice and long lemon. Heheh. NICCCE AND LOOOOONG!

REVIEW!

Need them for more Harry Draco Goodness.

Well… gotta go!

Love Always,

Wish x Me x Dead

xx-Kari-xx


End file.
